


You add sweetness to my life

by twoshiningmoons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Johnny is too whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Taeil is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshiningmoons/pseuds/twoshiningmoons
Summary: Youngho, a young and lively man, spends every afternoon on this little coffee shop that opened not long ago near his apartment. He finds himself drowned on its coziness and the workers, Yuta and Mark, make the enviroment more friendly and warm. What Youngho didn't expect is to consider the new worker the embodiment of cuteness and who seems the best hugger Youngho has ever met.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	1. New worker

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my first fic ever and I wanted it to be about Johnil because they're the cutest hyungs in 127 and one of my fav pairs in the group (Johnil enthusiasts rise 😤💜). I'm aware this might not be the best but I'm always willing to improve. I want to make some clarifications about this fic:
> 
> 1\. Yuta and Mark are friends as well as Johnny's.  
> 2\. Kun and Taeil are best friends.  
> 3\. Haechan is Johnny's little brother.  
> 4\. Mark and Haechan go to the same college so they know each other.
> 
> I'm planning to make this a chaptered fic but it's not going to be a long one. I'll be uploading every 2-3 days so stay tuned!  
> P.D. You can call me Syrus or El <3

Once again, Youngho finds himself immersed on the smell of coffee and recently baked pastries. Since _Pandora's Box_ was inaugured, Youngho has been coming there nonstop. At first, he thought it'd be like any other coffee shops around the city but after trying their homemade coffees and sweets, he needed to come there more oftently and that's how he ended being their first regular customer. Pandora's Box was decorated with soft pictures on the walls and dim lights around windows, along with soft couches and comfortable seats. If Youngho had to say which colours represent it the best, he'd surely say baby blue and white. Everything about Pandora's Box was soft and welcoming, and it _kills_ him the fact it isn't really famous at all because he thinks it deserves to be the top #1 visited coffee shop in the entire city. Yet deep inside, Youngho enjoyed the idea of it being his "little" secret.

Just when he was finally closing his eyes and engulfing himself in the atmosphere, a lovely and familiar voice interrupted him.

"Wake up, big boy! Your order is going to cool down and I don't have time to heat it again". Ah, Yuta. One of the nicest people Youngho's met and also it happens to be one of the few people who work here. As far as Youngho knows, he is Japanese, he's the same age as Youngho and he's just really kind-hearted. Sadly, he hasn't been able to talk properly with Yuta due to his busy schedule. Although the coffee shop isn't really full most of the times -only on weekends, festive days and holidays-, still it has a lot of people and Youngho feels a little sad with their lack of interactions so he tries to talk with Yuta as much as he can. He might even ask his number if Youngho doesn't embarrass himself as he always does when it comes to make new friends.

"I'm fully awake, I was just feeling the calmness", Youngho said and Yuta grinned at his comment. "Here, your order as usual. That'd be $3.00. Enjoy!" and with that, Yuta started working again. Youngho sighs and takes a sip, watching the city from the crystal-clear windows. Everything seemed so boring yet so normal: people going to work or coming back from it, children playing on the playground, other ones busy with their phones... Nothing out of the world, right? But that was okay to Youngho. Even though he is a lively young man since he was a child, there's something he loves more than anything else and it's living peacefully. He couldn't really complain, he lives alone, has a well-paid job and has his close friends Youngho deeply loved and treasured. He was getting concentrated until he saw another familiar boy entering the coffee shop and Youngho had the biggest smile ever.

"Yo Yuta! I'm really sorry for coming late, I had to finish some assignments my teacher sent to us for today. I'm sorry, really sorry", he said while panting and recovering his breath. There it is one of the other workers: Mark Lee. He was way younger than both Youngho and Yuta but his genuine personality makes him adorable and easy to talk with. Like Youngho, he's American, specifically from Canada, so their conversations are a mix between English and Korean. Youngho talks with Mark way more than he does with Yuta but he still likes both of them and already considers them his _friends_. His life couldn't be better at this point.

"Don't worry kid, there aren't a lot of people right now. I could handle it by myself " Yuta said, ruffling Mark's hair. And then, he sees Youngho. "Ah Johnny, hello to you too! As you can see, I'm not myself yet. Wait here, I'm gonna put an apron and I'll be back to you in a blink", Mark said and Youngho laughed at his enthusiasm. Oh, how he loves the younger one's presence. He's like the younger brother he always wanted to have but then, he remembers Hyuckie. Even though he's really mischievous and Youngho often gets tired of his antics, he's a really good boy and has the warmest heart. After all, he's Youngho's _little one_. He doesn't notice Mark's already sitting beside him.

"Hello Johnny, I'm already here! You seem to love this place a lot, don't you? You're here since day one!" he giggles. "Well, we have two news for you. The first one: we love you too and the second one: we're going to have another worker _"_ Youngho gets surprised with the second statement. Mark continues "I'm getting really busy these days because of college and stuff, so I can't really be here oftenly. Yuta has told me he was planning to hire another worker to replace me some days. In theory, I'll be still working here but I'll come less. Don't worry, from what Yuta has said, the new one is really polite and between you and I, he seems a really warm person and a funny one. He's majoring in music and that's all I know". Youngho sighs, he is too used to see them two. It'll be awkward for him to meet and befriend another person.

But Youngho's already a grown man and he knows how life is so he should start think about it positively The more workers, the merrier because he'll be able to meet new people aside from his job. After his little mental speech, Youngho asks "When will he start working? I mean, to make sure I welcome him in the best way possible..." Ugh Youngho, how odd you can get sometimes but Mark seems unbothered "To be exact, tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll be there too. I've to show him everything since Yuta won't be able to do it" and with that, Youngho smiles. They switch topics and start chit-chatting for a while until Yuta called for Mark's help. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, John. Take care man!".

Youngho no much longer after Mark left his seat, finishes his cupcake and coffee and pays for the order. _Tomorrow he will make another friend and he'll make sure he's welcoming enough._

* * *

Ah, Saturday. Everyone's favourite day. There was something about it which makes everything so lazy, so relaxing and so full Youngho couldn't really understand how it can be possible. Today's his free day so the first thing he does is taking a shower and getting comfortable in his living room. He usually goes to Pandora's Box at 4:30 p.m so he still has plenty of time. Yet today, Youngho feels really _enthusiastic._ He remembers today's the day Yuta and Mark will have another person to help them and Youngho is getting a little impatient to meet him. What he didn't expect is to fall asleep at 3 p.m while watching _Despicable Me 3_ and waking up at 5 p.m. Youngho starts to panic and immediatly, he's getting dressed. A grey hoodie, black pants and wasted sneakers. That's enough for him, as long as his fluffy black hair isn't messy.

Once Youngho's out, he inhales and exhales slowly. He doesn't know why he's acting like that but he brushes it off. He enters the coffee shop and goes to his usual seat slowly. Noticing how the place is awfully quiet and way emptier than yesterday, he starts surfing on the Internet, waiting for Yuta or Mark to take his order.

" _Excuse me, sir. What can I get for you?_ "

Youngho answers, still not looking at the other person, way too distracted to realise "I want a- _"_ his eyes went to the person's figure and his phone drops, startling the stranger and the four people that were inside the coffee shop at that moment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. A short young man with the prettiest shining lynx eyes was asking for his order. He has fluffy, curly brown hair and a black beret on top of his head. Plump and pink lips parted, forming an "o" shape. He was wearing a grey and black apron. Under it, a denim jacket, a plain white T-shirt that combined with long jeans. Youngho finally realizes he is talking with the _new worker._

"Oh my, ehm, ugh... I'm so sorry, I must scared you _"_ Youngho apologises while picking up his phone, checking and making sure it hasn't any scratches while facepalming himself mentally. The man in front of him was literally angelical, too much for his eyes. _Is he daydreaming?_

"No, no, don't worry. I'm the one who should apologise in that case. I suprised you. Actually I'm new here, Yuta told me they needed a new worker here so I happily applied for it. I'm Taeil by the way _"_ he flashes the most gentle smile he could and Youngho's heart started to melt. Not only he has unreal visuals but his voice was like a cure for his ears. Remembering Mark's words, he has told Youngho he was majoring in music so the probabilities of Taeil being a singer are high. That'd explain why his voice is a honey-like one. If mermaids existed, Youngho was sure Taeil was one of them.

"Oh, uhm... I'm Youngho but you can call me Johnny if you want. I'm Korean-American so both of them are my actual names. Mark talked with me about that yesterday. I'm a current client so don't be surprised if you see me here more often. I love this place a lot as much as I love Yuta and Mark. Aren't they the sweetest? I bet you're as likeable as them, I'm 100% sure! I mean, you're **so** cute and that little beret of yours is just the cherry on top!" Youngho gives Taeil his famous gummy smile and his eyes are closed, forming little crescents on them. Just when he replays the words he has just told, his face went from amusing to a concerned one. _He didn't just flirt with and embarrass the new worker at 5:46 p.m._

Taeil's face was burning and red as a tomato, or even redder than it. He was complimented and even flirted in his first day of work, and him, being the nervous, reserved and introverted guy he is, doesn't know what to say. Youngho saw the way Taeil was struggling with giving him a proper reaction and Youngho wanted to dig himself and never see the light again. Then Youngho begins to talk.

"Taeil, I- _"_

 _"_ Ah, there it is! Our Youngho once again. I see Taeil is taking your order. He's really a kind man, Youngho", Yuta interrumpts. He approaches them and notices how awful they're looking right now and he starts to get worried.

"Hey guys, is everything okay?", he asks concerned. Taeil answers, "Yeah but, can you please take his order instead? I need to go to the bathroom" and with that, he leaves the table and Youngho is internally crying.

"What happened, John?" _Oh no._ Whenever Yuta called him like that, it means he's dead serious and ready to kill him if it's needed.

"Yuta, I think I've messed up"


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, here's the second chapter! I'm sorry if it's not that good, I got really busy but I wanted to upload it today.  
> See you on the next chapter! Stay safe! \\(^-^)/
> 
> As always, feel free to comment anything and thank you for leaving kudos, it means a lot ♡

Taeil is finally in the bathroom and he whines sadly. Why does he have to be so shy? Don't get him wrong, Taeil didn't hate Youngho's comments, not at all. He's just not used to receive compliments because if someone does that, his whole body burns and gets really nervous to the point his brain stops working. Sure, Taeil thinks it was a bit weird, specially on his first day at work but he's pretty sure Youngho meant no harm.

Taeil doesn't think of himself as someone ugly, he's confident enough but he'd lie if he said he didn't get insecure at times. _"Everyone is charming in their own way, so am I",_ he believes. When he saw the way Youngho immediatly regretted what he has said, Taeil just wanted to do everything to see again Youngho's gummy smile and not seeing him bitter. He _hated_ seeing people sad because it makes him sad too. Too empathetic for his own good.

After arguing with himself for what it seemed like an hour (actually 5 minutes), he decides to apologise to Youngho and explain his sudden reaction. He doesn't want to have problems on a Saturday and also, it'll make his guiltiness disappear.

* * *

"Yuta, I swear I didn't mean to embarrass him! It just slipped!", Youngho half-screams, not caring about the few people inside the coffee shop. "It wouldn't be this bad if he didn't make that sad face. He looked like he was going to cry in front of me", he puts his hands on his head, frustrated.

"Youngho, I truly don't know how your brain works sometimes. Taeil is a nice guy, yes, but that doesn't mean you can say what you want. You two just met and from what my friend said, he's the reserved type. What if he thinks of you as a pervert or-"

"YUTA!" Youngho says loudly and Yuta immediatly shushes him, not wanting to cause another scene. "I really want to apologise but I'm so scared. What if he doesn't want to see even in paintings? I deserve it though. He must feel so bad...", Youngho confesses and Yuta is tired of hearing his whining.

"You know what? As soon as Taeil leaves that restroom, you-"

"Hey, Yuta. Can you leave for a moment?", both of them turn their heads to see who's talking and they see Taeil standing behind them. Yuta's eyes soften and immediatly do what he says. Just before he leaves, he whispers Taeil "If he does something dumb again, let me know and I'll be sure to kick him out", and glances over Youngho, who's already beaten by Yuta's looks and scolding. Finally, they're alone.

"Hi... Can I sit beside you", Taeil asks shyly and Youngho nods, still not meeting his eyes. Noticing how quiet the atmosphere is, he breaks the ice. "First of all, don't take everything Yuta says to heart. He gets pretty sarcastic when he's pissed off. That's what my best friend said. They seem to know each other well hehe. I bet Yuta loves you a lot though, he talked about this big young man who comes every afternoon here" he chuckles and he can see Youngho's cheeks turning slightly pink.

He continues talking, "Secondly, I'm really sorry if I overreacted. I mean, your comments were really unexpected but I'm sure you didn't mean any harm. I'm just... not really used to receive compliments, they make me a bit nervous I guess? It's something I deal with since I was a teenager and it gets a bit frustrating not knowing what to say. But it's okay, really", he offers a sincere smile and Youngho's finally looking at him. The first thing he notices is that Taeil isn't wearing his beret and _gosh, he looks even cuter without it._

"Uhm, I'm sorry too. I tend to compliment people, it's an habit of mine. I guess I should've been more careful. I just met you and you don't know me. You could expect the worst of me..." Youngho confesses and sighs.

"Let's introduce ourselves again. I'm Taeil, Moon Taeil. I'm majoring in music and I'm a main vocalist in this little group I've with my classmates due to university assignments. I started working here today. Nice to meet you", he says and Youngho grins.

"I'm Youngho, Seo Youngho but you can call me Johnny too. I'm working as a kids teacher and it gets really tiring at times. I love this place a lot, it calms me when I'm uneasy or simply bored. Nice to meet you too".

Taeil offers his hand and Youngho offers his too. They both shake their hands and Youngho is in awe with how small Taeil's hand is compared to his. Taeil stands up "Well, uhm... I have to work. See you next time, Youngho", he says, his confidence fading away and feeling shy again.

"Okay, see you then" and with that, Taeil leaves.

_What has just happened?_

* * *

That night, Youngho couldn't sleep well at all. His mind was replaying the incident and even though they're in peace, he still regretted it.

After trying for some minutes to fall asleep again, he remembers their handshake. Taeil's hand felt warm and it was so small. Youngho's sure if he sees Taeil while standing, the height difference will be a hilarious one. Youngho admits the fact he's interested on him and he'd like to befriend him. He seems a really warm person and he won't let their weird start come into their ways. So tomorrow, he'll ask Taeil for his number and got to know him.

Taeil, on the other hand, was a blushing mess in his bed. Wearing his cute alpaca pajamas, he was so confused with everything that has happened on his first day at work but he's sure it's a day he won't forget that easily. He doesn't know why Youngho's words hit him that much. He's just a normal daily customer but his aura is _different_. He liked the protective vibes he irradiated. Just from seeing his shoulders, he knows he's a big guy and he could perfectly hide behind him like a child.

He is unsure if Youngho wants to befriend him, because if you're asking Taeil, he really wants to know Youngho (not to mention the fact he's a close friend of his work partners) but he knows he's not really interesting unlike Youngho, who seems to be the most cheerful and loving guy in the world.

Taeil decides to sleep and let things happen.

* * *

"Kun, but I'm so nervous... What if he says he doesn't want to be my friend?" Taeil is talking with his best friend on call before his shift starts.

Kun and Taeil met on their first year of uni. Kun was having some troubles with understanding some concepts because of his lack of understanding Korean and Taeil noticed it. He took the chance to approach Kun and teach him in a way he could understand them. Since then, they're stuck together for almost 4 years.

If Taeil had to describe Kun in a word, it'd be talented. He plays different instruments, he sings -and pretty well-, he knows how to cook, he knows about general culture and most of all, the way he understands everyone around him is so heartwarming. He knows exactly what to say, so it's not a surprise Kun knows everything about Taeil.

" _Tel_ , you won't know if you don't ask him. You said he was a daily customer so you have chances to ask him for his number. There's nothing to be scared of, you'll be fine. And if something happens, you'll tell me", Kun said and Taeil knew he was right. Just before he could answer, customers started entering the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry Kun, but I gotta go. I'll call you later. Take care, love you".

"Love you too and don't die while trying to talk to him", Kun says and Taeil scoffs. He presses the "end call" button and starts working.

And as he expected, Youngho comes to the coffee shop but he meets Mark first and they start talking. Taeil doesn't understand what they're saying but he doesn't mind at all. Not until he hears his name being said.

"Yeah, Taeil is so good at bakery! Have you tried the new cupcakes he made? They're so tasty, I love them. Yuta seems happy to have him here, so am I honestly. We should hang out the four of us someday! Wait, I'm going to call him" Mark says and Youngho is nervous already. Mark stands up and goes to where Taeil is.

"Taeil, do you want to hang out with us?" he asks.

Taeil's confused at first and he knows "us" doesn't mean only Mark and Yuta. Youngho will be there too and he's already a nervous wreck on the inside. But he had to answer quickly.

"Yes, uhm... why not?" he says while scratcing his neck.

"Okay, next Tuesday at 3 p.m. It's our free day and we're all available. My classes are until 12 p.m and Youngho works until 1 p.m so there aren't any problems. Are you in?" Mark asks.

"Yes, it's okay" Taeil says

"DEAL!" Mark screams excitedly.

_Taeil's_brain.exe has stopped working._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, two quick notes: I changed my username. I used to be @/syrus_nio but I didn't like it at all. Hope you don't mind!
> 
> And for some reason, there are two notes in the end and the long one was supposed to be in the first chapter but it's on this chapter. I'm so sorry, hope you don't mind too 


	3. New Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/twoshiningmoons) account so we can interact as much as you want :) I decided to upload today even though I didn't plan to. This week is going to be a little busy and sadly, I won't be that active. To not leave you waiting, here you have Chapter 3!
> 
> Finally things are progressing, hope you like it. 2Tae is mentioned here.  
> Also, happy birthday to our Johnny. Wishing you the best, thank you for being an amazing person and idol. Love you! 🥺🤍
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and feel free to comment anything. Stay safe and healthy! 🥰🤎

Taeil had a bit of trouble to process he was actually going to meet with Mark, Yuta and Youngho. Since he was a teen, he would be only with Kun and this classmate who also was interested in music but left them after.

But then, he thinks it'd be a great idea getting to know them better. His nervousness was replaced with excitement and Taeil was already looking forward for Tuesday.

* * *

Days passed quickly and it's already Tuesday. Youngho is thinking about what he should wear. He's aware he shouldn't be elegant so he opts for wearing a loose thin sweater Hyuckie gifted him on his birthday, ripped black jeans and Vans. It's spring and he doesn't want to feel suffocated wearing warm clothes but he brings a jacket just in case it gets cold later.

His phone rings and he looks at it. He has been added on a groupchat with the other three guys.

**Markie added you**

**Markie: hello guys, r u ready?**

**Me: almost there. where r we going to meet?**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX (Yuta 🤪): how about in the center? we've to wait for taeil's answer tho**

**XXX-XXX-XXXX (Taeil ! ^^): hey guys, yeah that is okay. i live 5 min far from there. no problems**

**Me: settled! see u soon**

Youngho is happy because finally, he has Yuta's number (yeah, he hasn't asked for it all this time) and now Taeil's. As soon as Youngho sends the last message, he leaves the phone and starts checking himself. He looks very good and he's proud of it.

Without wanting to be late at his first meet, he gets out of his house and his next destination is the center. Something tells him he's going to have a lot of fun.

He arrives at the center and he thought he would see the three of them but no, there's only _Taeil_ waiting on the other road. "Okay, Youngho, try to talk with him. You're going to be with him the entire evening anyways". Mentally, he's fanboying over his outift. _He looks so pretty in pastel colours, they make him tinier and cuter._

"Hi", Youngho says and Taeil got startled, he doesn't know where is that voice coming from until he turns his head over the other road and sees Youngho waving him cheerfully. _He looks so good in those clothes..._

Youngho crosses the road and he's with Taeil. The latter seems to be nervous as he glances over Youngho who's literally a head and half taller than him but Youngho tries to calm him.

"Hey, don't worry. We're all good people so there's no reason to be nervous at all. Loose yourself as much as you want", Youngho says and his mind says to pat his back softly so he does it. He notices how Taeil's breathing becomes a bit uneven and Youngho already thinks the worst. To his luck -or disgrace-, Taeil just sneezes and Youngho is screaming internally over his cute sneeze compared to his loud one. _What a creep you are, Suh Youngho_.

"Bless you, man", Youngho says and Taeil nods, wiping his nose.

"Thank you. Lately I've been feeling a bit sick but I guess it has something to do with spring and allergies. Just in case, try to not be so close to me. I don't want to sneeze in your face or something. That'd be unpleasant", Taeil tells him and Youngho notices they're having their _first conversation._

"It's okay, don't worry. Actually, Hyuckie feels sick in spring too. If it happens, don't be sorry. I'm used to it"

"Hyuckie? Who's that?", Taeil asks.

"Ah, he's my little brother! He's younger than me, he's the same age as Mark. I miss him at times, living alone has its flaws. I wish I could see him more often", Youngho confesses, a sad tone can be heard somewhere.

Taeil's eyes softens and he feels bad for Youngho. He never thought Youngho would show this part of him to Taeil. He doesn't know how to react properly and the next thing he does is _holding his hands._

"I'm... I know how it feels to miss your family. I miss them always and calling them isn't enough, at least for me. One day, when you're free, you should go and see them. Really" Taeil spits it out of nowhere and looks at the taller man in a serious way.

They both look into each other's eyes, Taeil still holding his hands. Now that Taeil's near him, he asks mentally: has Youngho always smelt this **good**? But the staring contest doesn't seem to cease and Taeil's cheeks are already as pink as cotton candy. They are finally _interacting_ , but a familiar voice scared them out.

"GUYS! WE'RE SORRY, WE GOT DISTRACTED BY THIS NEW SHOP- what are you guys doing?" Mark asks suddenly and interested by just what Yuta and him have witnessed.

Taeil and Youngho see the other two and then see each other as they separate themselves quickly, clearly embarrased. Yuta seems to catch it fast but Mark is still confused so the Japanese boy changes topic.

"Anyways guys, ready to go?" everyone nod and they decide to go to McDonald's.

* * *

"So she said to me if I wanted to have something with her and I said no because she wasn't my type and she started to insult me in every way possible. She was going to cuss in Latin at this point. To be honest, I felt really bad rejecting her but I wasn't willing to be in a relationship with someone I don't like. Am I wrong for thinking like this, guys?" Mark explains.

Somehow, the four of them ended talking about their lives and experiences and now Mark is explaining how he friendzoned some girl when he was in highschool. Everyone were sharing their opinions but Taeil still talked barely. However, the others always add him in their conversations, obviosuly not forcing him.

"I think you did good, Mark. I'd do the same, she was immature to insult you" Taeil started to speak and the others agreed with him. "I hope her comments didn't affect you at all.."

"Nah, it's okay. She apologised to me the next so it's all okay" Mark says as Taeil nods. "And you? Have you lived an embarrasing moment related to love?" the younger asks and he sees Taeil a bit uncomfortable with the question. He apologises "Ah I'm sorry! You don't have to answer if you don't want, really!"

"Don't worry, I can tell something if you guys want to listen" he says and Youngho pays full attention to what Taeil is going to say.

"When I was finishing highschool, I dated this guy named Taeyong for almost a year. I was really happy to be with him since he was a big crush of mine. What I didn't expect is to see him talking with other people about how breaking up with me because "he didn't deserve me". Turns out he was cheating on me since God knows when and I knew it because I saw him kissing another person. I'm not going to lie, I had a bad time getting over him because he was my first serious relationship. I don't know where is he right now, but I hope he's happy at least" Taeil reveals while chewing his nuggets. Yuta and Mark were shocked by his confession and Youngho, well, he was completely blank. He didn't even think of Taeil as someone who went through a heartbreak and for some reason, it made his blood _boil_ in anger.

"He didn't deserve you completely, Taeil", Youngho says and his voice changed from a playful one to a serious one, earning a confusing look from Yuta.

"Yeah, you're too nice! I'm sorry about that" Mark and Yuta say.

"It's okay guys, really. It has been a lot of years since that incident, of course I'm already over it. If there's something I can't understand at all is the fact he wasn't honest with me. It hurt me more that than the cheating itself. Guess I'm just a moralist guy", he says, trying to break the tension between them.

"You have the right to be disappointed over that. I'd be too", Youngho says, trying to not look angry at all.

"Yes but the truth is, he left me being insecure about relationships and I'm still having trouble to find someone for me. It's not that I didn't have any partners since that, it's just none of them were _serious._ What if the problem is me or-"

_And that's when Youngho lost it._


	4. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hi! I could find some free hours to write another chapter so here it is 🥰  
> It's possible I'll upload Monday too so stay tuned! Hope this isn't boring at all <3
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and feel free to comment anything. Take care and stay safe!~
> 
> Warning! There are some cussing words so be careful.

"No, don't even continue. You weren't, you aren't and never will be the problem. Stop having these thoughts. If he cheated on you then it's up to him. He has already moved on and you should too for your sake", Youngho says, and everyone noticed the change on his voice. Youngho didn't mean to sound angry or even intimidating but it irks him how Taeil is self-degrading himself in front of the boys. He couldn't stand hearing people saying those type of comments about themselves and Taeil is no exception.

"You may think like that but personally I don't think he cheated on me just because. It's not something you can suddenly stop thinking about. It's easier said than done, they say. Insecurities don't leave that quickly for your information. Being a teenager is not easy and you know how difficult things are in that time. Things affect way more than they should and they can leave you scars", Taeil answers him and the sourness of his voice is noticed by the other boys too. At this point, Yuta and Mark were eyeing each other and asking themselves by telepathy how to stop them before it becomes heated and finally leads to an argument.

"As you said before, it happened some years ago and you were still young. Why do you still care about it? It looks like you haven't moved on yet, no matter how many years have passed. You're still insecure because you didn't move on, admit it or not. You don't owe him anything and when you finally accept the fact the past is past, you'll finally appreciate yourself" Youngho says and Taeil is salty by the taller's statement and he doesn't hesitate to argue with him. _This is not going to end well._

"You act like you know everything about me. Well, let me ask you then: why do you care about my past relationship that much? It's true we've started the topic but you have no right to say what I have to think or not. You don't even understand how I felt and still feel. Do you know how much it hurts to see the person you like loving another one? No, because you clearly don't care about people, do you? Because if you cared, you wouldn't say these things. You're invalidating my own feelings by your useless positivism" he argues and his brows are practically frowning. Youngho felt offended by his words but he brushes it off.

"And you act like I'm dumb and I don't understand human feelings. I **don't** care about your relationship, I **care** about feelings and thoughts way more than you think if this answers your question, especially my friends' ones. That Taeyong dude didn't even care about your feelings when he cheated on you yet you don't say anything about him but ah, when it's my turn to talk and I show my concern about your well-being, coincidentally I'm the bad one. How nice of you, _Moon. Tae. Il_ " Youngho scoffs, jaw already tensed up. The way Youngho said his name got Yuta and Mark trembling and Taeil seemed ready to throw hands.

"Tsk, we're not even friends! What are you talking about? You started being too defensive about my relationship. Why are you so insisting about it, huh? Does it even have something to do with you? No, because it's none of your business! You weren't even there, my Godness" Yuta and Mark are internally screaming at the scene. They're blaming themselves for starting the topic and they are getting scared about the other boys too. Youngho's and Taeil's voices are too deep and harsh compared to their usually nice and soft ones.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you I don't care about your relationship? Let me remind you you were the one who got offended for no reason. I only commented my thoughts, just like we were doing all this time. It's not my fault you're an oversensitive shorty who doesn't know how to manage his own fucking feelings over a guy who ditched you God knows when? Start to think about yourself for once and learn how to love yourself" There it is again the familiar feeling: _guiltiness_. But now it's mixed with _bitterness_.

"You know what? I'm not even going to continue talking about it, I'm done with you and your stupid ass arguments. You clearly don't understand a thing about feelings and relationships. Thank you, Mark and Yuta, but I'm going home. I feel tired. And thank you too for your insults, Youngho. Your body may be bigger than mine but your brain lacks of size and intelligence for sure. Fuck you" At this point Yuta and Mark are overwhelmed by the scene and the unpleasant raise of voices. However, Yuta tries to convince Taeil to stay here.

"Wait Taeil, you don't have to go at all. Hey, HEY!"

Too late, he has already left the place and there was only money he left to pay for his order.

"John Jun Suh, I'm going to strangle you for this" Yuta tries to scare him but it backfires, now he's the one who's scared.

"Try me. I want to see that, Nakamoto. But you'll have to wait for tomorrow, I refuse to stay here a minute longer. Bye guys, take care", Youngho stands up and does as Taeil did, he leaves his respective money and goes home. The other pair was utterly in shock. _No way their closest friends just had an argument in front of them._

"Mark, this is terrible. What am I going to do?" Yuta says. He looks like he's going to cry and Mark makes a sad face. He rubs the Japanese's back and hugs him, offering his warmth and support.

"Let's go home too, you need to rest" Mark suggests and Yuta nods, too tired to answer. He didn't plan things to go this bad and he regrets everything.

Yuta maybe doesn't show it that much but whenever his friends fight with each other, he feels sad and heartbroken. Deep down, he's a sensitive man and this is not something he deals that easily. Arguments are always tiring to presence and Yuta knows it. Finally, they both leave the place and go back home. Mark decided to spent time with him, knowing how much it affected him their argument and not leaving his house until he fell alseep soundly and tightly. _Poor Yuta, he doesn't deserve this attack of nerves..._

* * *

Days passed and Taeil and Youngho haven't talked with each other since the incident. Youngho still came to the coffee shop but to avoid any other problems, it's either Mark or Yuta who takes his order. Yuta is still a bit upset and Mark just doesn't know what to do to make them get along again. Taeil's presence was almost an invisible one for Youngho. He acts like he's not there and Taeil... well, he's Taeil. He's still offended by Youngho's words but he knows he has messed up too. But he's not going to apologise, not when Youngho was the one who started being mean.

It became a routine: Youngho enters the coffee shop, Yuta tells him to focus on the other costumers, they don't even greet each other, Yuta or Mark attends him and when Youngho exits, they switch workers again.

That was their schedule until Youngho _stopped_ going to Pandora's Box and everyone noticed his absence, Taeil ironically being the first one. He might acted harsh to him but he was still his work partners' closest friend. Knowing how bad things went, he calls Kun.

"Hey Kun, am I disturbing you?" Taeil asks defeated.

"No, actually I'm on the living room watching some films so tell me. Did something happen?"

"Ehm, uhm... Youngho and I fought some days ago and you know he's a current customer. The thing is he actually stopped going here and I feel kinda guilty. I mean if he enjoys being at the coffee shop, he can perfectly avoid me and that's all but no, he doesn't come here anymore. I don't know what to do, Kun. Should I apologise?" Taeil explains.

"You've must been really harsh then. But why are you asking me this? Don't get me wrong, I'll help you anyways but that's something you have to choose. If you're still mad at him, you've the right to be but it's up to you if you want to apologise. Do Mark and Yuta know the reason he stopped going there?"

"No, they're in the same page as me. I'm clueless, man. He was only trying to be nice with me all this time but we got in an argument and I lost chances to actually get closer to him. If he doesn't come tomorrow, I'll take it as a lost case. Why am I so-?"

 _Ring!~ Someone entered the coffee shop._ It was a young, tanned and glowing boy. Wow, he's truly _beautiful_. Mark comes to the tables and gets surprised.

"Hyuckie?" Mark asks, eyes wide open.

"AH MARK!" he runs over the other boy and hugs him tightly to the point Mark is choking.

Taeil remembers what Youngho said: " _ **Hyuckie is my little brother"**_ and his brain starts working. He remembers he's still on call with Kun so he ends it and sends a message saying he'll talk to him later.

"Mark~ I missed you! Johnny always talks about you and Yuta and I felt so jelly I needed to come here once my finals are done. Wah, this is so cozy. This place didn't change even a bit" he turns around and he's observing the place until he sees Taeil.

"Ah, who's this cutie?" Hyuckie asks. _Oh God, they're just the same._

"I'm Taeil, I work here not long ago" Taeil introduces himself and the other boy looks like he just had an incredible idea.

"So you are the one Johnny keeps talking about nonstop. You're so cute, do you know that?" Hyuckie says and Taeil is a blushing mess. Why does even Youngho talk about him?

"I'm Donghyuck, Johnny's brother. Everyone calls me Hyuckie but be free to call me as you please" he offers his hand and Taeil does the same.

"I was on my way to buy some medicines for Johnny but I saw from afar Pandora's Box and I felt the urge to come here. Hope I'm not disturbing you guys..." Hyuckie gets serious and Taeil is now confused. Medicines? For Youngho?

"Uh, what's wrong with Youngho?" Taeil asks unconscious.

"He's having a hard time with pharyngitis. Fevers over 39°, absolutely disgusting coughing, he snores like a bear... He called me saying he couldn't move from his bed and he asked me if I could come to take care of him until his fever descends a bit. So here I am" he explained and finally everything make sense to Taeil. _He's just very ill..._

He takes another step and he asks a weird question.

"Donghyuck, can I come with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got heated hehe, but don't worry! The next chapters will be sweeter than ever (oops: spoiler!)


	5. Blooming a friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I told you guys I'll upload this Monday so here it is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy 💜  
> I'm having exams these days and I've been passing them successfully. I'm proud of myself! :D  
> Anyways, it's finally time for Johnny and Taeil to get along well. This chapter is longer than the others, I got a bit lost hehe >~<
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos, feel free to comment anything. See you on the next chapter <3

Mark and Donghyuck were eyeing each other while Taeil was nervously watching the younger boy.   
  
"Uhm... sure but aren't you busy, _Illie?_ Also, you can get sick if you come to his place" he asks. _Illie, that's cute._  
  
"No, my shift ended not long ago and don't worry about that. I have to talk with him about some things actually..." Taeil says and Donghyuck nods.  
  
"Then let's go! See you around Mark. Mrs. Kang told me you were doing well with exams so keep going, not like me with Maths" Donghyuck says and Mark waves at them.  
  
"Take care guys" and with that, they both leave the place.

* * *

While going to the nearest pharmacy -which is 20 minutes far from the coffee shop- Taeil realised Donghyuck's like a younger version of Youngho. He's smiling all the time, he's charismatic, lively, young, energetic... _Just like his brother._  
  
"And tell me _Illie_ , how did Johnny and you meet?" he asks using the new nickname he put on Taeil's name.  
  
"Ah well, every afternoon he comes to the coffee shop and I started working there 2 weeks ago. But we haven't talked since last Tuesday. A long story... We had a weird start too" Taeil answers and then young boy hums. Taeil felt comfortable around Donghyuck's presence, he may be younger than him but he's lovable from what he sees.

"Johnny told me something about it. He told me he has argued with the cute worker and now he's upset at himself and at him. He seems to be fond of you" the younger one reveals and Taeil suddenly feels warm again. He's not used to these feelings and he doesn't know why they keep appearing.  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask: why does Youngho talk about me?" Taeil asks, getting really curious.  
  
"Simple: he likes you. When he likes someone, he'll make sure to talk about them as much as he can, doesn't matter romantically or in a friendship way" and Taeil stops his pace. Youngho liking him as a person?  
  
The thought of him liking Taeil doesn't make him disgusted. But of course, he means it as in a friendship way. They barely talked and he wishes they can someday. He has to admit he doesn't dislike Youngho, not at all but he's too excentric for him compared to his reserved personality. Donghyuck notices he's not by his side so he turns his head and he sees Taeil thinking.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
  
"Oh, nothing" Taeil reassures him and starts walking again.  
  
"We're already nearby. Look at the right side" and both of them see the word _Pharmacy_ glowing in bright green.  
  
"You can wait outside, it's going to be quickly" Donghyuck says and Taeil agrees.  
  
 ** _Ten minutes later._**  
  
"There you go! Next destination: Johnny's house!" he says excitedly.  
  
The way to his house was comfortable and Donghyuck made sure to make him laugh and familiar with the brothers' dynamics so he wouldn't feel surprised by them. He was slowly falling in love with Taeil's cuteness, shyness and his spontaneous sense of humour.  
  
"Wah Taeil, you're amazing! That's why professors like you so much: you're intelligent and kind!" he is in awe and Taeil laughs nervously.  
  
"Don't exaggerate, I'm a normal college student"  
  
"But it's the truth! Aaaand, we reached our destination. Just a decent apartment, not really from the other world. Make yourself comfortable" and they enter the apartment.  
  
Taking the lift, Taeil gets to know he lives in the 5th floor and the building itself seems modern.  
  
Finally, they're on Youngho's house.  
  
The house was mostly white and brown-ish. All rooms were big and spacious you could get lost. There are some boxes well organised so you couldn't trip over them, the rays of the Sun hitting every corner they could.  
  
"Wow, this is better than expected" Taeil expresses his surprise while coming to the big kitchen.  
  
"I know, right? And the best thing is it's not expensive at all and you know how well-paid are teachers too. C'mon, Johnny won't get well soon if we don't leave his medicines now"  
  
"Right, right. But I'm not sure if I can enter his room... uhm we're still on bad terms. He surely wouldn't like it" Taeil explains and the tanned boy seems to understand.  
  
"Hm, okay. Then wait here" just before he goes, his phone buzzes. "Ah, give me a sec" he answers his call.  
  
"NO WAY! I FORGOT ABOUT IT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'LL BE IN YOUR HOUSE IN 10 MINUTES. YEAH, OKAY SEE YOU" Donghyuck screams and Taeil is startled by the raise of the younger's voice.  
  
"Illie, you'll have to forgive me but I completely forgot that I had to do a partner's project today and my classmate has been waiting me for 15 minutes until he called me. Can you take care of him instead? I beg you; you don't really have to talk to him. Just make sure he takes his medicines and that's all. I owe you big one" the younger one is practically making puppy eyes and Taeil doesn't really know how to say no so he agrees, nodding his head.  
  
"THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" he hugs in the same way he hugged Mark.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go quickly or you'll make your friend wait more" Taeil tries to escape his tight grip but Donghyuck is faster and lets the older one breathe.  
  
"Okay, okay hehe. Try to not mind at all Youngho, he gets annoying when he's sick. I'm leaving, bye bye!" and the door is shut closed.  
  
" _You're dumb, Taeil_ " he insults himself, disappointed.

* * *

" _You're a genius, Taeil_ " he praises himself after spending 10 minutes trying to find Youngho's room and he realised it's the only room that is closed. Encouraged, he knocks softly.  
  
"Youngho? It's me, Taeil. Can I come in?" he asks. Seconds pass and there's no answer. He knocks again since he doesn't want to enter his room without permission. Seeing how there's only silence, he has no choice but to enter like this.  
  
"Hey, Youngho. I'm coming in" and he opens the door. The first thing he notices is that his room is the only one painted in light purple, giving it a more mystic vibe. There a lot of photos: his mom, his dad, Youngho himself, his brother... _How lovely._  
  
The reason Youngho wasn't answering was because he's actually sleeping. His cheeks were pink and his forehead was dripping sweat due to the high fevers. He was cuddled in three thick blankets and just by observing how they were slowly rising and falling and how there are no snorings at all, Taeil could tell his breathing was back to normal.  
  
To not waking him up, he takes slow and quiet steps until he reaches his night table. He puts a glass of water and some medicines so when he wakes up, he can take them.  
  
"I... didn't expect... you here" he perfectly recognised that hoarse voice. Youngho was talking to him while moving to the other side of his bed where Taeil is, eyes still closed.  
  
"I met your brother in the coffee shop and he told us about your state. Are you okay?" Taeil asks him.  
  
"Could be... better. Where's him, by the way?" Youngho says, carefully opening his eyes.  
  
"He left not long ago. He had to do a project with his friend so he asked me if I can look after you for a while. Hope you don't mind my presence..." Taeil whispers the last sentence, not wanting Youngho to hear him.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry. Thank you for that" he smiles weakly and it makes Taeil feel fuzzy on the inside.  
  
"I brought some medicines for you to take them. Can you sit up?" he asks and Youngho uses his strenghts to sit. Once he's sitting, Taeil gives what he brought and Youngho swallows uncomfortable, the soreness still present. Taeil is sitting on the side of his bed, not wanting to disturb him. As soon as he finished, he puts the glass on the table and both of them fell in a awkward silence.  
  
"Ehm, my job is done. Go back to sleep, you must recover well" Taeil says and when he's ready to stand up, Youngho grabs his arm and the shorter is suprised by the action.  
  
"Can... you stay... please? I think we both... have to talk" Youngho tells him and the other one is hesitant to answer. He completely forgot the reason he came here in first place.  
  
"Okay. Then let's talk" Taeil says and Youngho sighs relieved.  
  
"I'm... really sorry for... what I've said that Tuesday. I didn't... want to make you feel bad. It's just... hurt me the way you were degrading yourself... and when I said I care about your feelings and thoughts... I meant it, even if you don't consider me... your friend. I'm sorry for... insulting you too, you didn't deserve that... I was a dick" Youngho apologises weakly, shortly and slowly but Taeil knows he's being 100% sincere.  
  
"I'm sorry too. It wasn't my intention to being so sensitive. I know it has passed a lot of years but sometimes I think about it and I say to myself things could have been better. It's interesting how you seemed to forgot the fact I had other relationships after him. I wasn't stuck with him all this time. Still, I'm sorry for saying you're dumb and telling you to go fuck yourself. I may not know you at all but your intentions are what really matters. Guess I was dick too" Taeil confesses and Youngho is caressing his small hands, a hidden _it's okay._ He doesn't feel uncomfortable with the sudden skinship, he's getting used to it.  
  
"I missed seeing your cute face..." Youngho giggles sleepily and Taeil is burning in the inside.  
  
"Why are you so flirty?" Taeil asks him fake angry and Youngho laughs at him.  
  
"Because you're the first person I know... who gets shy over the smallest things and I... like seeing that, only if it's you" Youngho brings one of Taeil's hand to his face and he caresses it with his hot cheek, feeling the coldness of Taeil's hand. Taeil is watching him carefully, not moving at all. He lets him do whatever he wants, he's sure it's because of the fevers Youngho has been having these last days.

"You've a soft skin... but it seems you get cold easily..." Youngho whispers, his throat hurting way too much to speak 

"Actually, I've bad blood circulation. I just need to keep myself warmer and be more relaxed, that's all. It's not a big deal, a lot of people have the same thing" Taeil explains and Youngho hums at whatever Taeil's saying, eyes closed.

"You've to tell me your skin routine or I'll be caressing yours everyday" Youngho jokes. Taeil doesn't really know why but he feels few butterflies on his stomach, even though he knows he's just goofing around. _Calm yourself, calm yourself._

"I really like your small hands, they're as cute as you" Youngho giggles again and the shorter one is losing himself. He can't process a lot of compliments in a row, especially coming from Youngho. _The fevers must be affecting him seriously. Yeah, that's it._

Time passes and they got to know each other. Turns out they share lots of common things. Both of them love music -Youngho's actually a pianist since a kid but he plays ocassionaly-, they like same series, same characters and share same opinions in some things, mostly focused on life.  
  
To Youngho, talking with Taeil was a breath of fresh air. He didn't expect to find someone with the same likings as him and the way he's well-spoken in certain topics, makes him admire the older one. He knew he was a serious person but he's also an interesting one to the point you get curious about him more and more.  
  
To Taeil, it was like talking with a different kind of person. Even though he's younger than Taeil, Youngho spoke with an enthusiasm and wisdom the older wasn't really expecting. He was underestimating Youngho's maturity and points of view until today.

None of them wanted to stop talking so they didn't. They kept talking, laughing and jokingly bickering. They had a lot of fun together all this time and they were sure they'll hangout more in the future.

* * *

"Taeil, I came back! Is everything okay?" Donghyuck screams and no one answered. Concerned, he searches him. He isn't in the bathroom, nor in the kitchen, nor in the living room.

"Taeil?" he gets nervous. He decides to come to Youngho's room, noticing that is the last remaining room he hasn't revised yet. He hasn't a lot of expectations but he has nothing to lose too. If he didn't find him there, then it would mean he left the house.

He opens the door, expecting to see Youngho sleeping or correcting his students' exams. To his surprise, he has another view.

Youngho was indeed sleeping but _not alone_. Taeil's head was on the younger's lap and they were holding hands, fingers intertwined. He sees Youngho has taken the medicines so he mentally says "Thank you" to the older for looking after his brother and closes the door, not wanting to disturb their sleep.

_All this time while they're sleeping, neither Taeil or Youngho left the other one's hand. Their sleep was tight and comfortable, just like their grip._


	6. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday, my PC didn't work that well but as an apologise, I'll upload today and tomorrow!  
> I hope this doesn't look rushed or bad written, I was busy ;-;  
> I was inspired by a lot of cute songs, that's why this chapter might seem softer. Hope you're having a good day! 🥺  
> As always, thank you for leaving kudos and feel free to comment anything. Take care and stay safe! <3
> 
> A bit of _TMI_ : this also reflects a bit of my feelings because I'm currently having a crush for someone and I realised my feelings yesterday hehehe >//~//<

Feeling a light pain on his neck and legs, Taeil slowly wakes up. He takes some time to be conscious of his surrounds and once he's fully awake, his front view is Youngho sleeping peacefully. When he was about to use both of his hands to stand up, he sees his left hand was ocuppied by Youngho's big right hand.  
  
He's staring at their grip for almost a minute and he gets scared when Youngho suddenly moves, accomodating his fingers over his even more. Taeil doesn't know what to do, he doesn't even know how he ended falling asleep and holding hands with the younger. Yet, he _didn't_ dislike it.  
  
Slowly, he frees his hand and he stands up from the bed. Taeil sees Youngho's upper body is not covered, so he goes near the younger and pulls the blankets closer to him. He's almost in an intimitate closeness and he can practically feel his breathing.  
  
He starts analysing his features: Youngho's hair has gotten longer these days and Taeil feels the urge to run his hands over his hair, just like his parents would do when he was sick or asleep. Taeil notices his lips are parted, probably he can't breathe well with his nose again. His lips are soft, pink and plump, with the prettiest shape ever.  
  
The older doesn't have problems to admit Youngho is a handsome man but his looks don't match his caring and giggly personality. _Fierce on the outside, lovable in the inside._  
  
He hears the door being opened, a familiar figure entering the room.  
  
"Ah Taeil, you woke up. I came back 30 minutes ago, I was searching you but I wasn't finding you until I went to Johnny's room and I saw you two asleep. Is he okay?" Donghyuck talks to him in a lower voice.  
  
"Hi. Yeah, he's taken his medicines and quickly fell asleep. I felt a little tired so I ended falling asleep too. Looks like his fevers aren't that high now but still, he has to be more careful. Try to make him soups if he's really weak, they're really good for sore throats and it'll make him feel better" Taeil explains and Donghyuck nods in agreement.  
  
"Got it, Illie. I'll take care of him, don't worry!" he flashes a smile the older reciprocates.  
  
"Well boy, I gotta go. Take care and if something happens, call me. Youngho has my number, okay?" Taeil says and Donghyuck hums. The younger one walks him to the door and waves him as a "goodbye".  
  
"Johnny, you're lucky to have this cutie as a friend" Donghyuck thinks to himself and goes back to the living room.

Some days after their last encounter, Taeil and Youngho started talking by text messages, sending voice messages if they're feeling lazy to type and they even send each other memes about their likings.  
  
Youngho is someone who types with a lot of emojis while Taeil is stuck with the old ones like ":) <3 D:" because he thinks they look cooler. The younger one hasn't fully recovered yet and Taeil scolds him for going around his house wearing short-sleeved T-shirts knowing how tricky the weather in spring is.  
  
Taeil started feeling comfortable around him and he can consider him one of his closest friend friends because he's always making sure if Taeil is okay. Same goes with Youngho, he likes a lot having the older one in his life and he makes sure he tells him how much he appreciates the older's opinions and consideration.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 15:00 p.m.**_  
  
Taeil enters the coffee shop. He greets Mark with a handshake and he immediatly goes to the personnel's room. He puts an apron, he washes his hands and he goes directly to the kitchen where he finds Yuta baking some cupcakes and muffins.  
  
"Hi, Yuta. Wait, wait, let me help you" Taeil holds the tray and Yuta opens the oven, carefully to not burn his glove. They put the tray inside and let the pastries bake.  
  
"Hey, man. Thank you. Mark has told me Youngho and you grow closer. Wooooo~ is there something you've to tell me?" Yuta cocks his eyebrows and Taeil is a bit clueless. When he realizes what the Japanese meant, he starts to panic.  
  
"What? No, no, no! We're not what you think, we're just friends!" he explains nervously and Yuta doesn't believe a thing but he doesn't want to make his friend feel uncomfortable so he switches topic.  
  
"Yeah, okay. You win. How is he? I miss him, tell him to recover quickly so I can make him his favourite order" the blonde sulks and Taeil laughs at his sudden mood drop.  
  
"He'll be better soon, Yuyu. You know sickness don't come and go quickly, hehe" Taeil reassures him and Yuta pouts like a kid, even though he's internally cringing at himself.  
  
"I know, but still he's one of my closest friends. I haven't seen him since a week or more..." Yuta confesses and Taeil feels sorry for him. Just like Taeil, he doesn't have a lot of friends, just a few he's close with but unlike Taeil, he can hide his introversion really good.  
  
"I bet he misses you too, remember you still have his number. You can talk to him whenever you want. C'mon, sad cat, we have a lot of work" Taeil says and Yuta surrenders.  
  
  
  
You may think Yuta and Taeil aren't as close as Yuta and Mark but it's not actually true. Both of them know each other thanks to Kun. Kun met Taeil in university and Kun met Yuta in a supermarket. Both of them wanted the same product and it was the last one. You'd think they fought but they actually didn't, they had a battle of "please, take it" "no, you". In the end, none of them took it and something told them to befriend of each other.  
  
Some weeks passed and Kun thought it was a good idea to introduce him his best friend and confident. So they met one afternoon and that's how Taeil, after talking some time with him, applied for the job.  
  
  
  
"And other 12 cupcakes are ready to be eaten!" Yuta exclaims and Taeil smiles. Working with the Japanese is really fun, most of the times he helps everyone but there are other times he's just in charge of baking. Yuta has good hands for cooking, and the fact he loves what he's doing makes it even better.  
  
"Yuta, we need to make some waffles and croissants too. Do I make them?" Taeil asks and Yuta gives him thumbs up. The older is also a really good cook, some customers seemed to love the sweetness certain cupcakes had. Mark is a fan of his pastries and he personally told Taeil he'll start eating more of his cupcakes and other sweets than Yuta's, an annoucement that left the Japanese boy a bit sulky. Obviously, Mark would eat Yuta's pastries too. He's very fond of them and the least he can do is trying their food since Mark doesn't have time to spend it working.  
  
After an intense hour of pure baking, Yuta and Taeil finally open the coffee shop and they let customers to enter.  
  
"Taeil! 3 muffins, two coffees and a juice to table 5" Yuta shouts and Taeil hears him perfectly. He picks carefully the sweets, he puts them in a tray, he goes over the coffee machine and the coffees are already done. He needs to open the refrigerator and pick up the juice.  
  
Then, he procceds to go over the indicated table and he carefully puts everything in the table. They were a family and their kid, not much older than 5, was looking at Taeil.  
  
"Hewwo, you look pwetty! I like you" the small girl says while clapping her tiny hands and the parents seem to be confused at first until they see Taeil.  
  
"Ah, oh my God, we're sorry for that. She seems to compliment eveything and everyone these days. Don't mind her" the mother laughs and Taeil returns a smile. He decides to play a little with the girl.  
  
"Hi, hi, little girl. What's your name?" Taeil bends until he reaches her seat and the girl seems to be happy.  
  
"I'm Jo! What ith yourth?" she asks, lisps escaping from her mouth.  
  
"I'm Taeil, nice to meet you. You see, Jo, I'm busy working so I can't play with you. Enjoy your juice, little girl. High five?" the kid high fives him and she's smiling hard. He stands up and he talks with her parents.  
  
"Please, enjoy the cupcakes" he politely says and the parents are really pleased with him. He leaves the table and goes back to work.

* * *

_**Wednesday, 17:30 p.m.**_  
  
Everything is going smoothly and the three boys are happy with how work is going. Taeil is humming to songs the radio is playing while he delivers customers' orders, Mark is helping as much as he can and Yuta is cleaning the tables and paying attention to the pastries that are getting baked, making sure they don't get burnt.  
  
Taeil notices Mark is laughing and talking in English. He approaches him and he sees Youngho is back to the coffee shop, sitting in his usual seat. Youngho looks at Taeil and he suddenly feels nervous. He doesn't know why but lately, he has been acting quieter and shyer with Taeil's presence.  
  
Taeil, on the other hand, feels once again these butterflies he felt that time in Youngho's house. He decides to ignore them and he gets closer to them, greeting Mark and Youngho.  
  
"Hey, Youngho. Did you fully recover?" Taeil asks and Youngho nods his head while grinning.  
  
"I did, that's why I'm here. This is like my second home" he says. "Donghyuck told me to say hi for him"  
  
"Tell him I also said hello. What would you like to order?" Taeil says and Youngho looks a bit upset.  
  
"All this time talking to you and you're still reserved with me. We even called each other, it's not fair" Youngho acts like a kid, earning a weird look from the older.  
  
"Youngho, I work here and I have to look professional. Let me at least take your order and then we'll talk" Taeil says a bit embarrassed. Youngho understands and he tells him his order.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back!" Taeil leaves and Youngho sighs. He suddenly feels warm and this time is not because of his fevers. He's _aware_ his feelings towards him started to change and he sees the older with other eyes. He doesn't know when did it begin but whenever Youngho's around the older, he feels happy and his heart beats faster. He was also there when Taeil interacted with that little girl, seeing him from afar and Youngho couldn't help but watch him endearing. 

"Johnny, are you there? You've been staring at Taeil all this time. Did he hurt himself or something?" Mark asks him, snapping him back to reality.

"No, no, everything's okay with him, hehe" Youngho laughs nervously. His cheeks are getting red of the embarrasment and the butterflies come again.

"You're acting weird, what's going on with you and him?" Mark is getting suspicious over Youngho's sudden change of behaviour. And that's when Mark realised everything.

"Johnny, are you starting to like Taeil?" he asks surprised and kind of shocked.

_Uh oh..._


	7. Something's off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'M SORRY!! I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER YESTERDAY BUT I FELL ASLEEP AND HALF OF MY WORK WASN'T SAVED SO I HAD TO REWRITE EVERYTHING 😭  
> I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense, I was having some trouble portraying my ideas UnU
> 
> Also, as you can see, the question mark on "chapter number" isn't there anymore. So, yes, it's coming to an end soon. But don't worry, I'll make other fics (BTS and NCT related) and you can leave requests too! <3<3 
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments. They make me really happy! 🥺🤍

"Johnny, are you starting to like Taeil?" Youngho's brain is playing on repeat that question. He doesn't want to say yes because it's not true but he doesn't want to say no because it's not true either.

Honestly, what's _not_ likeable about Taeil? He's brilliant in every aspect and Youngho is just a simple man with a decent work. They're similar and different at the same time.

"You see, it's a bit of a complicated topic. Lately I've been feeling weird around him and there's something about him that makes me flustered. He's so talented, caring, funny and handsome... I'm pretty sure I consider him more than just a friend but I don't want to rush things, really. I still have to see if he likes me back or not, you know? We consider each other close friends, it's not that easy" Youngho explains and Mark listens to him carefully.

"Then why don't you try to confess him?" Mark asks softly, unsure.

"Because I'm still not sure if I like him, not at all. It's confusing, Mark" Youngho says and Mark doesn't know how to help him. The taller perceives the sad vibes from the Canadian so he reassures him.

"Don't worry, boy. It's okay, I'm not even sad so you shouldn't be either. Let's wait for Taeil" he says and Mark smiles. Both of them talked for a short time about different topics and they see Taeil walking in but Youngho feels something's off with him.

"Your brownies and coffee. Enjoy!" Taeil says with a weird tone and the two boys notice it.

"Taeil, is every-?"

"Yeah. I have to work, sorry" Taeil laughs nervously. He leaves them and the other boys are now confused.

Yuta sees Mark and Youngho so he waves at them, a reciprocated action. He was on his way to approach them when he bumped accidentally a low-headed Taeil.

"Dang, I'm sorry Taeil" he apologises warmly but Taeil doesn't even answer. He keeps going until he reaches the kitchen. Yuta is weirded by his behaviour so once he got near the boys, he asks them.

"Hey guys, what's up with Taeil? He doesn't seem... enthusiastic. He was okay like 10 minutes ago. I thought you guys would know something" Yuta begins to explain and the other boys are practically in the same situation.

"No, Yuta. He told me he'd bring my order and then we'd talk but he suddenly has a lot of work and now he's acting weird. We thought you knew something though" Youngho states and Yuta is even more weirded.

"Did you say anything to him when he came to the tables?" Yuta asks suspicious to them and the other boys immediatly deny that.

"Absolutely not! I told you, he was going to talk to me but he changed opinions. Maybe something personal happened to him, it can be possible" Youngho feels a little desesperate explaining this because he feels Yuta doesn't believe him.

"That's strange. He's a very chill guy, I think he's having a bad day in general. When he came to work, he was acting a bit off. I hope it's not serious" Yuta says, the concern on his voice slowly appearing.

"He'll be okay, don't worry. Bad days are common nowadays, he must be stressed with his majors and work. Just like me" Mark says to, once again, reassure the blonde and Yuta smiles, guilty because he isn't happy Mark is stressed as well.

The way Yuta appreciates Taeil and the American boys is an endearing one, to the point he gets sad if they're sad too. They fill him with happiness and different feelings he has never felt since back in his highschool years.

Each one has their own emotion: Taeil brings him calmness; Mark, innocence and Youngho, joy. They've talked for days, even weeks and Yuta is really happy with them. He doesn't know how to express himself that well but he hopes one day he'll be able to do it.

_Lucky Yuta, his friends feel the exact thing with him._

* * *

Days passed and Taeil is still acting weird, especially with Youngho. The boys don't know what to do, he's getting slowly distant and Mark can't even think properly due to his college stuff. When it came to messages, Taeil was fast to answer but now he replies the next day.

Youngho has tried to talk with him, sometimes having almost an explanation, other times not. Taeil focuses a lot on costumers and Youngho is no exception, even though he decided to talk less.

_**Friday, 16:00 p.m.** _

A grey-haired boy came into the coffee shop when it was empty. He was the same height as Yuta and a little taller than Mark. His face was sharp and everything about him screamed "handsome". Mark was eyeing him because the stranger was searching something -or someone- so he greets him.

"Welcome to Pandora's Box. May I help you?" Mark greets him politely and the stranger shows him his dimples.

"Where can I find Taeil?" he asks hesitantly. _Does he know him?_

"He's now baking some muffins but I can call him if you want" Mark says a bit confused. _Is he his brother? But he told us he only has a younger sister and they don't look alike._

Taeil hears someone's talking so he peeks over the door and he gasps. Cleaning his floury hands over his apron, Taeil goes to the tables.

"Ah, Taeil! You're here" the dimpled boy says and Taeil is smiling widely.

"What are you doing here, Kun? Weren't you busy these days?" Taeil asks.

"I was but today I'm free, so what's better than visiting a close one?" he says jokingly.

"Well, then make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back" Taeil exclaims.

Mark is very confused. Taeil wasn't talking properly with the other boys but with the sudden stranger's appearence, it looks like he's back to himself. _Who is even this Kun?_

Youngho, meanwhile, was on his way to Pandora's Box. He didn't have expectations about Taeil being the cutie mess he used to be some days ago. He doesn't even know if he has messed up or he has nothing to do.

He entered the coffee shop and his first view is a giggling Taeil, his cheeks all pink because of the joy he's having. Youngho's heartbeat increased, he adores seeing the older having fun. _He looks so pure._

The bells rang as they always do when someone opens the door to enter the coffee shop and Youngho notices Taeil is not alone. He's with a boy he has never met before.

Taeil sees who entered and his smile slowly disspeared, lips parting. The tint on his cheeks is dark and his eyes are shining like tiny stars at night. Both of them are having a stare contest and they're feeling butterflies again, this time with more intensity.

Youngho was sure he was slowly _falling in love_ with the worker who's also his close friend. Taeil can't stop the butterflies on his stomach and his body is becoming all warm.

"Johnny! Come here, I've made your order" Mark shouts him and their little world disappeared. Youngho made his way to his usual seat and Taeil's eyes were following him.

"Earth to Taeil" Kun says and Taeil's eyes went back to his friend.

Seeing how quiet he is, he talks.

"Is he...?" Kun asks with a soft voice

"Yes, he's _the_ Suh Youngho I was talking about all this time" Taeil sighs and he feels a little pain on his heart.

"Tel, talk with him. You can't be in these terms, not when he doesn't even know what is happening to you and your feelings" Kun explains him, trying to make Taeil think rational.

"I can't, it's so hard. You know all of my past relationships, they were the ones who confessed to me first" Taeil answers him and he continues.

"Also, he doesn't-" Taeil suddenly stops when he hears Mark and Youngho talking from afar. Kun and him decide to eavesdrop, even though they were talking quite fast.

"... confess finally?..." Mark asks amused to Youngho.

"Yes... he's amazing... I like... so much" Youngho says enthusiastically and Taeil started to feel uncomfortable, his eyes are practically sad. Kun feels sorry for his best friend.

"Taeil, I'm sorry you've to hear that" Kun holds Taeil's hands and the older's eyes are watching his own feet.

"I need... to go the restroom" Taeil whispers and he stands up. His eyes are getting crystalised, he has never been this sad over a crush in his 25 years of life and he feels embarrassed because he's not a teenager anymore to be like this.

Youngho observes Taeil is wiping his eyes while he's walking to the restroom. _Is he crying?_

"Wait here, Mark. Something's wrong with Taeil" Youngho gets serious and Mark stops his jokes. He stands up and he is on his way to go where Taeil is.

"Youngho, don't go. He needs his space right now" Kun says and the taller turns his head to observe the gray-haired is the one talking. He ignores the fact Kun knows his name even though they're both strangers.

"Do you... do you know why is he like this?" Youngho asks concerned.

_How is Kun going to explain to the taller Taeil overheard their conversation that day about Youngho's crush on his close friend and the most important thing, that Taeil is **not** his crush?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI time!  
> When I was writing that Johnny and Taeil part, I was listening to this pretty [track](https://youtu.be/oHyrAPIQtuc) and it inspired me a lot 🥺
> 
> I love Turkish drama soundtracks a lot. Toygar Işıklı is such a good composer. These dramas are aired a lot in my country and they're so interesting! ><


	8. "Let's talk, please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There's another chapter. Hope you like it! <3  
> I like this chapter because this also reflects a bit of my thoughts and insecurities. But of course, they're not portrayed that well
> 
> Little warning: mentions of stress and struggles! Be careful when you're reading it if this triggers you ♡
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos! They make me really happy. Stay safe and take care 🥺💕
> 
> Reminder: if you're struggling with insecurities or you want to talk with someone, I'm always up to listen you!🤍

_When did the older realise he likes Youngho?_

He can't recall certainly but he's sure it was one of those days they talked on call. Taeil has some trouble to express himself because he feels he's going to be made fun of and it happened to have a lot of on his mind that day. Youngho is quick when it comes to feel something's off and Taeil is just bad at hiding his true feelings/sensations.

Taeil tried to talk with a normal voice, without showing his exhaustion, but he ended talking with a weird tone -like he did when Youngho came back to the coffee shop after his recover- and the taller was both weirded and concerned.

If there's something they share in common, aside from their likings, it's their _stubborness_. Youngho knew he was right when he was saying: "Taeil, you're not doing good today" and Taeil disliked when people were that quick and most of all, when they were right about it.

They bickered for 5 good minutes until Taeil felt tired to argue and gave up. Taeil was struggling with lots of things: majors, work, insecurities... Taeil doesn't care about his looks, that's true, but he was never confident about his personality. He's introverted, reserved, serious and -to his words- _boring_. Is that the reason he never found other friends to be with? People didn't mind him at all but there were certain ones who secretly laughed at him and Taeil is not dumb to _not_ know that.

As years were passing, he started to feel a lot of pressure and his feelings were trapped inside his heart deeper and deeper to the point he doesn't remember the last time he actually opened up to someone who's not Kun.

Music majoring is not easy and even though teachers often complimented him and they thought of him as gifted, Taeil is a person who thinks different about himself. For him, having good grades is not that hard but when it comes to be proud of himself with a singing activity, it's the most difficult task he was given.

And why is working on Pandora's Box one of his sources of stress? Speaking honestly, that's not actually true but being busy all day is not something he enjoys yet he feels relaxed with the company of Yuta, Mark and Youngho. They're gentle and they like the older a lot.

So yes, it's a lot but he tries to not disturb anyone with his problems. _Anyways, everyone has their own problems. They're as tired as me._

Taeil sighs and he's questioning whether he should talk about his troubles with Youngho or not.

"Hey, you don't have to open up if you don't want to. I don't want to make you pressured, I hope you know that" Youngho's voice becomes smaller and Taeil didn't even feel a bit of pressured. He knows they were just goofing around, even though Youngho's intentions of Taeil expressing himself were there.

"No, no, I'm- it's okay. Don't worry, really" Taeil reassures the younger, blabbering a little and he stops talking. He finally encourages himself to talk and he does it.

Taeil spent talking about his problems for 10-15 minutes or even more if we count the silences Taeil gave to find the right words to explain himself well and Youngho always, _always_ , listened to him carefully.

When Taeil finished all of his confessions, Youngho was quiet, as if he had nothing to say. Taeil wouldn't be surprised if Youngho called him a weirdo or even laughed at him but he was surprised when Youngho didn't do any of that.

"Taeil... why didn't you talk about it with someone before? In that way, it wouldn't grow that much as now" Youngho asks sadly.

"I did it but let's say I didn't go forward. You're actually the first person who knows about this in detail" Taeil confesses and Youngho sighs.

"Taeil, I'm so sorry you've to live with these insecurities daily but I want you to know that you're very strong and I'm proud of you for going on, even if hope seemed to be lost. You may not know it but to my eyes, you're amazing and I'm sure one day you'll be able to see yourself like that too. I'm thankful you've decided to talk it with me even if it was hard, really. If there was something I'd ask is to not hide your feelings ever again, please. Don't think you're a burden because you aren't, especially to me" Youngho says and Taeil feels his eyes becoming a bit watery.

It's obvious Taeil wasn't used to receive compliments but these were extremely new to him and way too overwhelming.

Taeil knew Youngho was different from all the people he has met. When the younger said he was caring, he really meant it. As soon as the topic was finished, Youngho didn't fail to compliment the older every once in a while just to make him smile, not caring if he couldn't see it.

Since then, Taeil feels weird around him. He feels happiness, sparks, butterflies, shyness... Taeil has never felt this appreciated and loved and it's all thanks to Youngho. He's caring, considerate, patient and every adjective that means good. Youngho is like the Sun after a heavy rain, always shining brightly and warm. He treats the older with such consideration Taeil can't help but to fall in love with him. Slowly, _really slowly_ , but surely.

That's why it hurt him when he got to know Youngho has already feelings for someone else.

* * *

Taeil felt he was repeating the same situation he lived when he met Youngho for the first time. Taeil wasn't crying -that'd be exaggerated- but he felt bad. He hasn't good experiences with crushes/relationships and for some reason, knowing that the taller doesn't like him in that way, makes his heart ache. He should just assume his feelings aren't reciprocated and have Youngho only as a close friend.

He splashes his face with cold water to refresh himself and he exists the restroom, hoping it's the last time he goes there for emotional breakdown purposes.

What he didn't expect is to find a concerned Youngho waiting outside of the restroom, centimetres far from the door.

"I'm sorry, Taeil. I told him to wait for you on the tables but I couldn't convince him" Kun says apologetically.

"Let's talk, please" Youngho says inaudible, looking at the older's eyes as if he was trying to find some kind of answer. The way Taeil becomes weak whenever he sees those big, black and shiny eyes of his is something he can't control at all.

"Youngho, I'm no-" Taeil tries to say but Youngho interrumpts him.

"No Taeil, you can't be like this. You've been avoiding all of us, even you've stopped hanging out with us. Do you know how worried I was about your behaviour? I thought we agreed to talk to each other when something bothered us" Youngho tells him and Taeil starts to feel guilty about his actions.

He feels childish and immature. He knows talking with people is the most human act to let it all. But it's a coping mechanism Taeil has had since teen years: isolate himself from everything and everyone.

Kun mouthes him "talk with him" and Taeil feels defeated for today. He nods slightly and Kun grins.

"Okay, but not here" Taeil says and he notices Youngho's body relaxed.

"Let's take a walk, it's nice outside right now. The Sun will set soon it's going to be a pretty sight" Youngho chuckles and Taeil is observing him with fond eyes. _His precious smile that lights up my days._

"As you say, Suh" Taeil says and the taller's eyes become smaller, he's grinning again.

* * *

They were walking, in silence. None of them uttered a word. They decided to go to the beach which is near Taeil's house and it was the best time. Spring is healing and the sea was even more.

They bought ice-creams for themselves and they sit on the nearest bench they found.

"Woah, this is so pretty!" Taeil says looking at the clouds, already turning orange-ish. Youngho feels young whenever he's around Taeil. He's such a genuine person and little-detail lover. Everything suprises him and Youngho finds it so endearing.

"It is. I always like to come here sometimes, when I'm on holidays. It's peaceful and soothing" Youngho breathes in, closed eyes and he feels the breath of fresh air running into his lungs.

"You have a good taste then" Taeil says, still eating his vanilla and oreo chips ice-cream.

As the Sun is setting, it also kisses Taeil's skin. His tan skin, small details about his physique -such as moles and scars- and the way his hair softly gets messy because of the wind leave Youngho more trapped by the older's beauty.

Youngho can't resist so he asks this question that leaves the older confused.

_"Taeil, have you ever been so enamoured by someone's beauty you even forget about your surrounds?"_


	9. Beach time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There's a new chapter. Hope you like it <3  
> I honestly liked writing it so much, aren't they cute? 🥺
> 
> Hope you're having a good day and taking care of yourselves ♡
> 
> See you soon! Stay safe and rest 🥰

Taeil was confused at the question. Why would he ask that? Unless he wants to know if it's normal, then of course it is.

"Yes? I mean, beauty is subjective. There are two types of it in my opinion. One of them is the _temporal outside beauty._ You see a person who's so beautiful and so unreal but the more you get to know and observe them, the more they're actually not that beautiful and you get bored of it. And the second one is the _permanent inside beauty_. You may see a person who at first sight is not striking visually but the more you see them, know them and hang out with them, they shine so brightly and you see their physical beauty increase so much you get lost to it. And that's the one I appreciate the most because it's kind of hard to find" Taeil expresses himself, his skin still sunkissed and tan as ever.

The taller was practically _lost in love_. To Youngho, it's like Taeil was describing himself obliviously. How is he so wise and well-spoken? He can't put words to what is he feeling, heart beating as if it's going to escape from his body.

"Wow, that's a beautiful way to describe it" Youngho says, completely surprised. Taeil's cheeks turn light pink and he eats his almost melted ice-cream.

"Do you think so? People tend to focus more on visual appeareance when it's not that important if you think about it. I guess everyone's a different story" Taeil says and Youngho's eyes went from the older's frame to the sky's.

It's one of the most beautiful sunsets he has seen. The colors blend so well and the peaceful sounds of waves and birds flying around make Youngho feel at ease and calm.

"You know, I actually didn't want you to talk with me about your problems or your sudden behaviour change, not when you don't want that. I just wanted to take you here and have some fun, that's all. You must be stressed and tired but you know you can talk to me, right?" Youngho reminds the older, hoping he didn't forget about their trust.

Taeil's mind and body relieve at his words. He knows he can trust the younger but right now he doesn't want to speak about everything -at least not today- so he's going to enjoy the nature and Youngho's company.

"There's actually a thing that makes me nervous" Taeil says to him and Youngho directs his attention to him.

"I've told you I'm majoring in music, especially in singing. It started as a hobby but as years passed, I realised that's my passion. But..." Taeil stops and Youngho frowns.

"But...? What's wrong?" Youngho asks.

"I'm growing insecure about my voice. You see, theoric music is not hard but the practical is and more if you're insecure about your skills. I have a solo in less than two weeks and I don't know if I'll do great. There are going to be a lot of people and I'm scared, Youngho. Really scared" Taeil confesses and the the uneasiness on his voice is pretty noticeable.

Youngho feels bad for him, Taeil is someone who's not really confident of himself due to past experiences and life in general. Youngho wishes to let Taeil know he's wonderful inside and out.

The younger has an idea, maybe not the best but it can be good for him.

"I'll be there" Youngho says, concise. Taeil starts to panic, he doesn't want to be a clown in front of lots of people. Not when his crush as known as Suh Youngho is saying he's going to be there.

"You don't have to, really. I got this activity because it counts a lot to my final grade. You should rest better" Taeil says, expecting an agreement.

"No, I'll come. I'll support you by being there. I've been wanting to hear your singing voice for a long time too" Youngho giggles at his little confession.

This is a gesture Taeil appreciates a lot and the butterflies don't take a long time to appear again. _This gentle giant is making me fall in love with him even more._

"Okay, but don't complain if you get disappointed. My voice is really normal, maybe even mediocre" Taeil warns him and Youngho cocks an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be pleased" the taller says, sassy and confident. Taeil sighs and sees people pasing by. The sky is already coloured with an intense orange and Taeil is in awe.

* * *

Youngho eventually gets bored. They both finished their ice-creams and Taeil seems tired. He decides to have some fun with him. The taller stands up and grabs the older's hand.

"Youngho, what are you doing?!" Taeil screams when Youngho starts running towards the sea, holding tightly his hand. They kept bumping people and the younger seemed to have fun with Taeil's reactions and the cussing words he blabbered.

They finally reached the sea and Taeil is defeated with running. Youngho removes his shoes and rolls up his jeans. He feels the cold water touching his feet and legs and hums loudly, clearly pleasant.

"Join me, Taeil! The water feels so nice" Youngho can't stop smiling and the older smiles instinctively. _Such a giggly young._

"Okay, okay. Give me one minute" Taeil answers and gives in. He joins Youngho and the latter claps hands.

"It's cold! Where do you find it nice? I'm going to get sick" Taeil whines and Youngho rolls his eyes.

"Are you always this dramatic? It's not even cold, the wind is. You'll get used to it quickly" Youngho says and Taeil doesn't believe a word.

"Me? Dramatic? I'm saying the truth! I don't know if it has something to do about your big and strong body you actually don't feel the coldness but it is" Taeil scoffs and crosses arms like a child whose parents didn't bought him the toy he wanted.

"You're aware you don't look scary like this, right?" Youngho deadpans and Taeil frowns, clearly annoyed.

"And who said I wanted to look scary? Crossing arms is an absolutely normal action" Taeil says out of nowhere, making weird faces while he justificates himself.

In a blink, Taeil is splashed with cold water. He gets way too shocked with the sudden action and hearing Youngho laughing -way too loud- gives him both joy and annoyance.

"Ha, ha. This is so funny Mr. Comedy. Now, I'm 100% I'll get sick and this is because of you" Taeil says upset.

"C'mon, you were being too dramatic. You needed to be refreshed. Also, it's almost summer! You have to vibe with nature" Youngho says and exaggerating his breathing, eyes closed.

As a return, Youngho gets splashed too. An action that leaves Taeil really amused and laughing.

"Now we're even" Taeil grins and Youngho smiles mischiveously.

"So is this a fight?" Youngho asks and Taeil acts as if he's thinking too hard.

"Hmmm... if you want to name it like this, then yes" the older laughs and once again, he splashes the younger.

* * *

Minutes passed and none of them stop playing aorund. Getting all wet and laughing like there's no tomorrow. People passed by and they were both weirded and happy for them. They may be adults but that doesn't mean they can't have fun like teens.

"You don't get tired, do you?" Taeil asks the younger and he answers amused.

"Not at all, I've plenty of energy even if I spend every morning with kids screaming or running. It's unique" Youngho says and decides to splash Taeil heavier than the other times.

Taeil gets too surprised and his face becomes red. Seeing how Taeil is preparing to attack him, he begins to run without forgetting his shoes.

The older does the same and he starts chasing him. It's quite difficult to run on the sand but he tries his best.

"You've to be faster if you want to catch me" Youngho chuckles and Taeil runs as fast as he can, the joy not disappearing any minute, any second.

After some minutes, he finally reaches him. He grabs his shirt and pulls him near his side.

Youngho starts to tickle him and both of them fall on the sand. They can't stop giggling and their breathings become uneven. It has been a while since Youngho had so much fun and Taeil stopped overthinking and laughed a lot.

The taller is the first one who stops laughing and he starts to observe the older. He's still giggling, his hair and clothes all wet and his cheeks are fully red.

His love for the older grows bigger and he can't help but to caress his messy hair. Taeil doesn't react nor moves. He's enjoying the contact, probably because his mood is too high.

"It's already late, we should get going" Youngho says and Taeil hums in response.

"Yeah, I think so too. Shall we?" Taeil turns his head to face him and Youngho smiles in return.

"Let's go then" Youngho stands up and cleans himself from the sand. He helps the older and they start walking.

Youngho decided to accompany Taeil to his house. He doesn't want him to go alone at this time and the older doesn't fight him.

* * *

Their walk was filled by jokes and laughs. It's a day Taeil surely will remember for a long time. Once they reached the older's house, Taeil doesn't hesitate to invite him to have a drink but Youngho declines politely.

"No, no. Thank you so much but I've to get going as well. Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Youngho explains, even though he'd love to be around him more but Taeil understands. He's going to be busy as well.

"Let me know when you arrive at home, okay? And be careful when you're going to cross roads, some drivers are crazy" Taeil says and Youngho smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" Youngho reassures him and before he opens the door to enter and Youngho takes his way to home, Taeil speaks again.

"Uhm, thank you... for this. I had a lot of fun and it felt really nice. Is it okay if we repeat it again?" he says while feeling nervous. Youngho answers him positively.

"You don't have to thank me. I had a lot of fun too, you're amazing to be around with. Of course we can repeat it, just let me know when you're free" he smiles and Taeil smiles too.

"Okay, that's all. Go home before it's completely dark. Good night, Youngho" Taeil says warmly.

Youngho thought saying a "good night" would be boring and empty so he takes another step. He approaches closer him and Taeil is confused. The taller bends a little and proceeds to _kiss his cheek,_ leaving the older flustered.

"Good night to you too, Moon. I'll come to see and listen to your solo, don't forget it" and with that, he leaves alone the older.

Taeil quickly enters his house and smiles sheepishly.

_Taeil had lots of problems but that kiss solved all of them._


	10. Eyes tell more than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm so sorry I didn't upload these days, I got so busy but I'm finally over with my exams so yay! 🥰
> 
> I know, there are lot of timeskips and it doesn't make sense at all. I'm unoriginal ;-; (jk jk)
> 
> Thank you so much for liking this fic, it makes me truly happy. Kudos mean a lot to me 🥺
> 
> Stay safe and take care! Lots of hugs 🤍
> 
> -El

Taeil, after taking a shower, slept that night warmly and happily, knowing that Youngho arrived safe and sound to his house and being kissed by him.

Youngho, on the other side, was absolutely embarrased and flustered with his action. Yes, he did kiss him and even though it was only in the cheek, still it was a sudden action coming from his part. But he didn't regret it, seeing a Taeil being a blushing mess is endearing for him.

So yes, they slept amazing and even more whipped for each other. But they're oblivious to realise their feelings.

* * *

_**2 weeks later, the crucial day.** _

Taeil has been rehearsing nonstop since then and his professors are always sure to correct him in some parts and adding ad-libs. By the professors' words, Taeil is one of a kind. His voice can be both deep and easy to listen to, and his ability to reach some note leaves them dumbfounded. Yet Taeil doesn't want to admit his absolute talent when it comes to music and versatility and teachers try to make him realise he's truly gifted with a velvety voice and immense gentleness in it.

Youngho, on the other hand, has been teaching the kids basic ortography rules and how to read certain words, as well as telling them stories to keep them entertained and even making them fall asleep. He may be intimidating but he's always sure to be gentle and nice, especially with the shy ones. His first day of teaching was weird, some kids were frightened while others, well, they thought they were seeing a giant. But the kids didn't spend a lot of time to get used to him, they cling to him as little pandas and they often fall asleep on his arms.

"Johnny, do you have another story to tell us?" a kid asks him, using his American name.

"Uhm, let me think... Ah well, I do!" Youngho says with an idea.

"Today is a special day. And why? You may ask" he proceeds to tell them.

"Why, why, why?" Kids started to ask, practically yelling.

"Today, one of my closest friends is going to sing and it's really important for him. But I know he'll do amazing" Youngho says, enthusiastically.

"Teacher, teacher! Are you going to see him?" a girl asks excited and Youngho nods.

"Yes, sunshine. I am, I want to support him because it's the first time I'm going to see a friend of mine singing" he answers and the kids say "oh" in unison.

He began to tell them other stories and the kids were asking him lots of questions Youngho answered gladly. After an hour, the bell finally rang and parents' came to take their kids back with them.

"Mom, teacher Johnny has a singer friend!" the same girl tells her mother the recently-learned fact about his teacher and her mother smiles.

"Is that so, little one?" she says and the girl claps hands and nods her head eagerly.

Youngho deep inside loved these kids and he hopes one day Taeil can come to his class and sing them some lullabies, as long as he's okay with that. He thinks they'll enjoy his company since the older is calm and has warm vibes.

They haven't seen each other since some days ago and Youngho practically misses his presence and obviously, his cuteness. He still doesn't know how to tell him about his feelings and Taeil is both nervous and way too happy with the younger, something Youngho noticed.

* * *

_**18:00 p.m., 15 minutes before the solo.** _

Taeil is rehearsing once again. His professors told him to have another look to impact people so he did what they said, he practically doesn't look like himself some days ago.

He was clearing his throat and making sure he isn't forgetting the lyrics.

"Taeil, remember you have to lower your voice in the prechorus!" his professor reminds him and he nods.

"Got it, Mrs. Lee". Taeil was absolutely nervous, he doesn't know if he's going to do well out there. A lot of people is going to see him and he just wants to dig himself. _Why does it even have to be in public? Wasn't easier to do it only for the professors or what?_

"Check everything: outift, make-up and most important, your voice. Good luck Moon Taeil, you'll do great! I'm rooting for you" Mrs. Lee says and Taeil bows to her.

Youngho and the others enter the theater and they notice there are already people waiting him and sitting in their respective seats.

"These must be ours, let's sit" Mark says and they sit carefully. Youngho told everyone to come and support him, so they did. Yuta closed the coffee shop, he even invited Kun and he gladly accepted. In that way, he would get to know the others. Donghyuck didn't want to miss it as well so he went to the center just to see him. 

"This is the first time seeing him after some days, aren't all of you excited?" Yuta says, hiding his absolute excitement.

"We are, Yuta. We are. Taeil has always been secretive about his talent and this is my first time seeing him singing as well" Kun confesses and they're not suprised at all.

Some minutes after, while they were chit-chatting, they noticed the lights became dimmer and people started to whisper. _It's going to start._

The pianist came and he bowed to the public, earning claps and a few whistles. He was a middle-aged man and they could see he was actually calm.

Afterwards, Taeil came and he was internally screaming. He tried to find familiar faces in the public and he did. He found all of his friends sitting next to each other, eyes wide open and smiling at him.

Yuta and Mark were giving him thumbs up, Kun and Donghyuck were clapping fast and Youngho was captived by his new look. His eyes were shining brightly and Taeil could faint in any moment by the way the taller was looking at him.

That, ironically, calmed Taeil and he felt loosing himself. He procceeds to introduce himself at the public.

"Good afternoon, I'm Taeil and first of all thank you for coming in. I'm going to sing Lately by Stevie Wonder as a tribute to him. I sincerely hope you enjoy it" Taeil says and he begins to sing.

In all honesty, they were impressed. More than impressed. Kun was enjoying his voice with his eyes closed, Yuta was fanboying internally, Mark's mouth was open and Youngho, well, he was absolutely enamoured and trapped in his charms.

The way Taeil sang each word, the way his eyes were closed to be concentrated, his light make-up but noticeable eyeliner, his facial features. Everything about the older made him daydream. _He looked so perfect, an angel in disguise._

**_'Cause this time could mean goodbye, goodbye~_ **

Oh how beautiful Taeil sings, he puts so much love and gentleness it's unrealistic. The power on his voice leaves the entire public in awe, and Youngho is still processing everything slowly. 

Taeil looked astonishing, his hair was no longer brown and he doesn't have bangs. It's styled with an undercut, showing his forehead and highlighting his sharp features. He was wearing a black jacket with a white tee, jeans and boots. He looked handsome as ever. 

Youngho felt his heartbeat increase each time he sees and listens him. He's becoming weaker and weaker and he can't help but to love him.

_**'Cause they always start to cry~** _

That's what he didn't expect to hear: high notes. Taeil nailed all of the and it felt like honey becoming sweeter and sweeter.

He finally ends the song and everyone is cheering, clapping and giving him some flowers. The 5 friends were so proud of their oldest friend, he did an amazing job. _Only if he knew how crazy Youngho has become for him._

* * *

Taeil went back to his waiting room and he feels like a weight has gone. For the first time in years, he's proud of himself. His professors congratulated him, more proud than himself and he even was given an invitation to become a serious singer.

Minutes after, he hears the door opening and all of his friends jumped to him.

'YOU DID SO WELL, ILLIE!" Donghyuck screams and Taeil flinches when he's hugging him while jumping. 

"Taeil, you sing too well. You looked like an expert out there" Mark says and Kun chuckles.

"You did amazing, Tel. We're so proud of you'" Kun says genuinely and Taeil felt too good about himself.

"Woah Taeil, you should sing in the coffee shop as well. Maybe it'll attract more people" Yuta jokes and the others agree with him. 

Noticing how Youngho haven't talked yet, the boys thought the same thing. 

"I think it's time to get going. See you soon" they slowly leave the room and Youngho didn't even move.

Once they're gone, both of them are alone. 

"I... you looked breathtaking there, Moon" Youngho finally speaks and Taeil is starting to blush. 

"I didn't expect to see all of you. It made me happy and confident" he says truthfully.

"They wanted to see you, so they came with me" Youngho says and Taeil notices he's stumbling with his words. _What's up with him?_

Youngho grabs his hands and sighs.

"I've told you you'll do great, see? All of them were amazed, including me" he says playing with Taeil's hands.

Taeil is really confused by his behaviour. _Is there something wrong?_

But oh boy, he wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Moon Taeil"

"Yes?"

"I'm in love with you"

_Huh? HUH? He's joking, right? Didn't he like someone else? I'm not even his type, no no. This is bad, very bad._

"Youn-" Taeil tries to speak but failed.

"Taeil, do you know how much I tried to tell you how I feel about you? You're so amazing, talented, caring, fun to be with... I could go on and on but there aren't enough adjectives to describe you. Each day I realise I like you more than friends do and you're so... you. Oblivious about my feelings even though I tried so many times to give you hints. I'm so sorry if this ruins our friendship but my feelings for you are getting stronger and stronger. Seeing you shining so brightly on the stage made me realise how special you are for me. Gosh, I'm so in love with you, Moon Taeil" Youngho tightens the grip and without breaking the visual contact.

Taeil could cry at any time, this is one of the most beautiful things he has ever been told. The fact his feelings are actually reciprocated made him feel an enjoyement he couldn't describe. 2 months has passed since they're friends and almost a month when he started liking him.

His eyes become shiny, as if tears were forming. If words couldn't describe what he felt towards the younger, his eyes would.

"Youngho, do you know you made a boring man one of the happiest in the world right now?" Taeil starts speaking and Youngho doesn't understand what he means.

"I was so afraid to confess to you, because I heard you not long ago talking with Mark about a crush you had for one of your friends. I felt so bad, I thought I didn't have any chances to be with you. I perceive myself as someone who's not enough and you're so amazing as a person, it wouldn't make sense if you liked me. But you do and I'm in love with you too, Suh Youngho. So much you make me feel butterflies everytime I hear your name" Taeil confesses and Youngho is grinning like a little kid.

They both hug each other tightly without stopping giggling. Who could tell them this moment would come today? They are so happy, so glad, so _in love._

Youngho was looking at the older, eyes darker and shinier. He started to lean closer to his face and Taeil knew what he was going to do but he let him. Both of them close their eyes and their lips finally _kiss_.

They kissed slowly, enjoying their moment as much as they can. Taeil's hands were now on his chest while Youngho's made their way to the older's waist, pulling him closer. Their bodies felt sparks, butterflies, explosions.

Youngho started to kiss the older with more passion to the point people could hear the smooching sounds through the closed door. They continued for some minutes more and they pulled apart to catch their breath, lips totally swollen. After that, Youngho started to kiss Taeil's forehead, nose, cheeks and neck, making the older feel ticklish and loved.

"Be **my** moon, you'll make me the happiest in this world" Youngho says and Taeil nods happily.

_I'll be your moon, your little moon._


	11. A lovely night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, this is the second to last chapter and I'm quite sad for a part because I loved writing this so much but I have many other ideas as well. I can't wait to write them! 🥺
> 
> This has been on my notes for some days and finally I could make it a chapter so I really hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos, it means a lot to me ♡
> 
> Stay safe and take lots of care. See you on the last chapter! 🥰💜

In a span of weeks, their relationship developed and they couldn't wait to tell the others but something told them to keep it as a secret for some time, until they find the ideal moment.

Taeil is still reserved around him but he tries his best to show his emotions. Youngho never felt trouble to express himself so most the times it's him hugging and kissing -not necessarily on the lips- him everytime.

Right now, they're on Youngho's house. He was feeling lonely and bored. _What's better than calling your lover to come in?_

"How come you're so short, Taeil? Do you know it makes you cuter?" Youngho asks him in a childish tone.

"I'm not short! I'm proudly medium height. It's you who's as tall as Eiffel Tower, you meanie" Taeil spits back and Youngho laughs at the comparison. He loved teasing him because in that way, he could hear Taeil's comments. 

"Anyways, why did you call me on a Sunday in summer? Is there something wrong?" Taeil asks suspicious.

"Yes, I'm bored and I wanted to see you, that's why you're here. Now, come in and let's watch some films together while we cuddle in my bed" Youngho grabs Taeil's arm and he pulls him inside, closing the front door.

* * *

"BUT WHY IS HE SO EVIL? WHY IS HE MANIPULATING HIS OWN SON TO KILL THAT POOR WOMAN? GOSH, I WOULD STRANGLE HIM. I HATE HIM" Taeil shouts while watching the drama. Youngho was getting bored watching it but the older's comments never failed to make him smile and laugh.

"Dear, remember this is a drama. Don't get too infuriated or your neck veins are going to explode" Youngho reminds him and Taeil eyes him as if he said the dumbest thing ever.

"And what about it? Tsk, as if you never got angry over a character. I remember you perfectly complaining about how bad and annoying was Naraku while you were watching Inuyasha " Taeil says and continues watching the drama.

"Don't you remember he's the reason Kikyo and Inuyasha fought each other to death? These two were way too in love, poor babies" Youngho says, fake upset.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Don't cry, my 24-year-old baby. Let's finish this drama" Taeil pats him and Youngho agrees.

After an hour, they both yawn. It wasn't the best drama they've seen but it was pretty decent. Youngho wasn't in the mood to see another one so he has an idea.

"Let's dance, pretty boy" Youngho gets out of his bed and Taeil looks at him confused. He plays music on his TV and he extends his hand. Taeil chuckles and stands up with his help.

The TV played "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk to the Moon, a song that made both of them vibe quickly.

"I SAID YOU'RE HOLDING BACK, SHE SAID SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!" Youngho and Taeil shout together and laugh, each one trying to make cool movements.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've listened to that song. Good old days" Taeil says, remembering his teen years.

"Speaking about good old days, how about if we listen to Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots?" Youngho asks smiling and Taeil gives him thumbs up while he grins.

This is how they spent the entire evening: dancing, singing, laughing and most important, enjoying their company.

* * *

Somehow, they ended slow dancing to mellow and romantic songs at night. Taeil's head was on Youngho's shoulder while both of them were hugging.

A calm and quiet atmosphere were engulfing them. No words were necessary, their own company was more than enough.

"Taeil, I hope you know I love you" Youngho confesses and Taeil knows he means it.

"Me too, a lot. Being with you like this makes me feel better and safe. Even if I'm bad with words, I'll try to show you my feelings with actions. Just be patient with me, please" Taeil hugs him tighter, as if Youngho's going to leave him.

"I'll wait forever if it's needed. You don't have to open with me immediately, take your time. Okay, love?" Youngho says and kisses the older's cheek.

Taeil lifts up his head and he closes his eyes, making his way to kiss Youngho's lips and he doesn't take a lot of time to kiss him back. They both end falling on Youngho's bed, the younger being on top of him.

Kissing the older deeper and feeling Taeil's soft and warm lips, Taeil's hands made his way to Youngho's shoulders while the younger's ones were on his face. Both of them feel too good and they're sure their cheeks are pink or even red. Youngho's hands left Taeil's face and they go to hold his hands to intertwine their fingers.

After some seconds, Youngho's plump lips went to Taeil's neck while their eyes were still closed, feeling every inch of their desire. Youngho's lips kissed sweetly the older's sensitive neck, sending shivers to his spine. 

He pinned Taeil's hands to the sides and started to bite weakly his smooth skin. He's sure it'll leave some hickeys and people will notice them but right now he doesn't care. 

It seems Youngho's doings are leaving Taeil pleased, the way he sighs and softly moans makes the younger's heart beat way too fast. 

"Young... ho" Taeil gasps as the taller is still kissing his neck and biting, the older's body getting lots of goosebumps.

Youngho's lips leave the spot they were on his neck and they start to move slowly to where his Adam's apple is and lower, reaching Taeil's clavicles and shoulders. 

"You're so pretty, Moon..." Youngho whispers over his skin and Taeil squirms under him, already too sensitive.

The older can't stop gasping and Youngho knows it's all thanks to his actions. He loved hearing those sounds coming from his loved one.

Taeils hands free themselves from the grip and they went directly to Youngho's back, under his black tee. When Youngho finished leaving marks on Taeil's neck and shoulders, his lips instinctively went again to Taeil's and the older digs his nails on his back. Youngho lets a small groan escape from his mouth and bites Taeil's lower lip. 

After some minutes, both of them finally stop. Breathing heavily, they look at each other's eyes. Taeil's became darker and they were shiny as ever. Youngho's face was red and he's still breathless. 

"I'm- I-" Taeil stutters all flustered.

"I want you, Youngho" he confesses, his hands caressing the younger's face. Youngho wanted to take slow steps until Taeil were comfortable enough to do it, even though he knows Taeil has already done it in the past with his previous relationships.

"Are you completely sure? We don't have to go further if you don't want to" he asks kissing his forehead.

"I'm 100% sure. I'm all yours" and with that, Taeil grabs Youngho's shirt and pulls him in another kiss. 

Their clothes now laying on the floor, Taeil and Youngho were loving each other for the rest of the night. Moans, gasps, pleasure, I love you's... all feelings and actions mixed. Scratches and hickeys could be found anywhere in their bodies.

Youngho admired and loved every inch of the other's body, every curve, every scar, every _imperfection_. His main goal was to make him feel good and loved so he did. The gentleness and delicacy Taeil craved for in his past relationships were all this time hidden in Youngho.

Taeil took his time to discover the younger's sculpted body. His arms, torso, shoulders, waist and every part of his body made him feel dizzy and amused. He placed kisses on his chest, neck, face and arms to let him know he's the one Taeil wants to be with.

They ended falling asleep in their embrace and warmth, now closer than ever.

* * *

_**Monday, 17:30 p.m.** _

Taeil was working as usual, sweating due to the heat. He loves summer but he hated to sweat. It made him stink and dirty.

Youngho came to the coffee shop, greeted their friends and sit in his usual table. Kun was there too, talking with Yuta. After all, they're friends for some time.

"Hello there, it's been a while" Youngho smiles mischiveously and Taeil recalls the last night. Their relationship is still a secret so they don't want to give lots of hints.

"Hello to you too, _John_. The same order as always, am I right?" Taeil says as if nothing happens between them.

Suddenly, Youngho pulls him down and he whispers him and Taeil gets scared.

"They way you said my name was pretty _hot_. Be sure to call me like that more often, hun" Youngho leaves him and he winks at Taeil, leaving the older absolutely shocked.

"You better hide your flirty side when you're here or they'll catch us" Taeil warns him and Youngho obeys him.

_Little did they know Yuta was approaching them and he got confused._

"Catch what, Illie?"


	12. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally, the last chapter. I'm so sad to finish this series even though I loved a lot writing all of them. I'll miss it 🥺
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this far, I appreciate it a lot! I honestly didn't think it'd be even noticed so obviously it surprised me a lot <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and see you soon with another series! 🤍
> 
> Take care and stay safe. Have a nice day! ♡

Taeil's eyes widen as he lost the ability to speak. Youngho, meanwhile, is enjoying the fact the older has to invent something to satisfy Yuta's curiosity.

"This is going to be fun" Youngho thinks to himself and smiles, putting a hand to his face.

"I was talking about... eh... a meeting between Youngho and I. Yeah" Taeil sweats and he wants to punch himself. _This is because of you, Suh Youngho._

His neck starts to itch due to the nervousness and heat. He moves and scratches it. Yuta sees a few bruises and he gets concerned.

"Taeil! What's wrong with your neck? Who hit you?" he takes a look and they seem recent.

"Ah, this is-" Taeil tries to say but Youngho is feeling tired of this situation. He doesn't like to see his loved one being that stressed so he interrupts Taeil.

"Yuta, bring Kun and Mark, and sit with us" Youngho says and Yuta nods. He leaves them and Taeil sighs. He holds Taeil's hand to relax him.

"Baby, don't you think it's time for them to know about us? I mean, we're not doing anything bad. Also, it'll be better and you don't have to be that secretive. They are our friends" Youngho says and he kisses his small hand. Taeil feels bad, Youngho is right and he didn't know what to actually say.

"I'm sorry we had to hide it. I bet you wanted to tell everyone about it and I didn't let you. I'm sorry" Taeil sulks and Youngho is still caressing his hand.

Deep inside, Youngho _did_ want to tell his friends about their relationship but he respected Taeil's decision. He knows he's still going through some insecurities but Youngho wants to let him know there's nothing to be afraid of. 

"Don't be sorry, it makes my heart ache when you're sad. They're already near. Everything will be okay, trust me. Okay?" Youngho sees the older with loving eyes and Taeil relaxes. He leaves Taeil's hand and instantly feels the emptiness and coldness in his hand.

* * *

"What's wrong, guys? This is getting a bit scary" Yuta says, sitting in between Kun and Mark.

"Uhm... we wanted to tell you something" Taeil finally speaks and their curiosity is getting bigger.

"We are a couple since some weeks ago. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before. I was scared to do it" he confesses and apologises once again.

Now Yuta is the one whose eyes widen, Kun is surprised and Mark is way too excited with the news.

"I TOLD YOU THEY'LL END UP TOGETHER! I WAS RIGHT ALL THIS TIME" Mark stands up and shouts at the Japanese.

"Taeil, you don't know how annoying he was becoming. He fanboyed everytime he saw you just breathing. 'Mark, why is he so cute?', 'I can't wait to see him in Pandora again', 'I wonder what cologne he uses, he smells really amazing', "Mark, I like him so much'... I don't even know how you bear with him with all these compliments, I bet he says all of these things to you constantly" Mark lets out and Youngho couldn't be more embarrased. Taeil didn't expect this kind of confession and Kun was laughing all this time.

"Mark, we practically lived the same. Taeil was being way too obssesed with Youngho. 'Kun, he's so handsome!', 'Did you know he's actually super broad in person?', 'He's so gentle with me, he always makes sure if I'm okay'. Thank God you two ended up together or else we'll still be suffering with your comments" Kun says and now Taeil is the one embarrased.

"So are you telling me I'm the one who didn't know anything about them? How nice of you guys, how nice" Yuta fakes cry and then, he realises something.

"WAIT! If you're a thing, then the bruises you have are actually..." Yuta says shocked and Taeil feels shy and overwhelmed.

"Yes..." Taeil says shyly.

"Oh my God, you two are nasty" Yuta makes a disgusted face.

"You aren't that far from being nasty too, Yuta. You're like the most perverted person I know. I remind you how much you wanted to-" Youngho says and Yuta feels trapped.

"HEY, HEY, STOP! I was young and hormonal back then. I'm not the same anymore" Yuta defends himself.

"Guys, stop arguing. Anyways, we're genuinely happy for you. Hope you last long and happy" Kun says and Taeil's eyes shine.

"Yeah! You both suit each other a lot" Mark adds.

"Johnny, if you happen to hurt Taeil, you'll have to face the consequences" Yuta warns him, overprotective over his work partner.

"Is there any time you don't throw hands at me?" Youngho asks and Yuta scoffs.

"It's not my fault you're easy to annoy" Yuta answers him and Youngho sighs. Suddenly, they hear some sniffs coming from Taeil.

"This makes so happy, guys... I can't describe what I'm feeling right now. All of you are so nice with me. I love you so much guys" Taeil confesses and all of them soften.

"Group hug!" Marks shouts and they stand up to hug Taeil.

"What will Donghyuck think about us, Youngho? Will he approve us?" Taeil asks out of the blue and the younger knows the answer.

"Of course, he likes you a lot. He often asked me if I have something with you" Youngho chuckles and Taeil feels relieved.

_At this point, Pandora's Box has become their second home and their safe place, full of love, comfort and lovable people._

* * *

_**5 months later.** _

"Can you sing more, please?" A kid asks him and Taeil nods happily.

He began to sing, playing his guitar and all kids were in awe. Taeil agreed to come to Youngho's class and visit his students. Surprisingly, all of them liked him and clinged to him, even more than they do with Youngho.

Their relationship couldn't be any better. Both of them were so compatible, Youngho can't still believe it. Taeil is such a gentle and warm person, and the younger finds himself more in love with him as days pass. May the day he met Taeil for the first time be blessed.

They got to know each other's secrets and fears, and promised to be together when they're going through a hard time. Their days are filled by laughs, fun and lots of intimacy. Kisses and hugs were a _must_ to start their days.

Taeil feels safe and loved everytime he's with him. He didn't think he'd end falling with someone that quickly but Youngho is a person you can't not fall in love with. He's handsome on the outside and absolutely _perfect_ on the inside.

Every kid fell asleep with Taeil's lullaby-like voice and Youngho feels he can breathe for a moment. Since he has told the kids Taeil was coming, they screamed nonstop and they gave him a bad time.

"Thank you for coming here" he gets near Taeil while the older puts his guitar inside its case.

"It's nothing, love. I'm having a good time here, they're very cute" Taeil smiles. "You're such a good teacher, you have everything under control. I could never do the same, I'd feel nervous" Taeil holds his hand and kisses it.

"It's not like this, you should've seen me this morning. It was a mess" Youngho chuckles and the older smiles even more.

"I'll see you this evening, right?" he asks and the younger nods.

"Yes, but I have other plans to do with you. Let's go on a date at the beach!" he says excitedly and Taeil's cheeks are hurting for smiling that hard.

"That sounds so nice, send me a message with all details. I don't want to disturb you at work" he says apologetically.

"You never disturb me, baby. Never. Be careful while you're going back home" Youngho reminds him and Taeil nods.

"Okay, good luck for the rest of the day" he pecks him. "Love you" and he waves at him.

* * *

Right now, they're on the beach. They've decided to have a little picnic while watching the sunset, a beautiful and romantic sight.

"This reminds me of that day when we played on the beach for the first time. That was an amazing day" Youngho says and Taeil remembers the day with fondness.

"That was the day you kissed my cheek for the first time" he says, trying to hide his blush.

"And I'll do it again and again" he begins to kiss his face playfully. The older feels ticklish and he starts to laugh.

They fall on their backs and laugh together. Both of them are having fun with only playing around and it's something Taeil learned from the younger. _Appreciate the littlest things in the present, you'll miss it in the future._

"It's so relaxing and warm, I love it" he says while closing his eyes to feel better the nature around them. Youngho scoots closer him and Taeil moves near him, wrapping his arms around the younger's torso.

"Thank you so much for planning this date, it's wholesome" he says and Youngho kisses his head.

"Anything for you" he answers him. They didn't talk or move further from each other, they just enjoyed themselves being like this.

Youngho lacked one thing all this time while he wasn't Taeil's boyfriend: sweetness. When he got to know him, he realised the older was the embodiment of sugar and candies, always full of love. And now, having him in his life, he has it.

_Taeil added happiness and sweetness in his life, and he'll make sure to keep them for a long time._


End file.
